The Middle
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Inspirou presunçosamente e olhou para cada um dos rostos com certo desdém. Sabia o impacto que causava nos lugares, e não era só por causa do longo cabelo negro ou da pesada maquiagem nos olhos. A algema e o revólver em sua cintura ajudava muito no pacote.
1. Chapter 1

O silêncio que prevalecia ao longo do corredor de paredes brancas era quebrado apenas pelo irritante toque do telefone que a secretária intencionalmente ignorava ao analisar varias pastas de arquivos em sua mesa. Algumas pessoas vagavam pelo local completamente mudas parecendo esperar por algo. Um homem gordo sentado em uma das cadeiras de espera dormia profundamente com a boca aberta que vez ou outra deixava sair um ronco baixo, mas o homem bem arrumado ao seu lado lendo tranquilamente um jornal lhe dava uma cotovelada assim que o fato ocorria fazendo com que o barulho grosseiro não saísse mais de sua garganta. Uma mulher de meia idade andava de um lado para o outro impacientemente olhando em sua volta com perceptível nojo. A porta da frente rangeu fazendo com que uma brisa trouxesse o barulho do lado de fora rapidamente para aquele local, mas tudo ficou em silêncio novamente assim que a porta tornou a se fechar.

Olhou para o corredor tão conhecido e levou os dedos até o rosto retirando calmamente os óculos de sol o pendurando no robusto decote de sua blusa social branca. A calça preta colada em seu corpo traçava todas as curvas proporcionais da panturrilha ao quadril. O som do salto alto batendo contra o piso anunciou sua caminhada ao longo do caminho recebendo a total atenção daqueles que se encontravam ali. Inspirou presunçosamente e olhou para cada um dos rostos com certo desdém. Sabia o impacto que causava nos lugares, e não era só por causa do longo cabelo negro ou da pesada maquiagem nos olhos. A algema e o revólver em sua cintura ajudava muito no pacote.

Chegou até a grande mesa de madeira clara e cumprimentou carinhosamente a nova ocupante daquele cargo ao lhe entregar sua carteira. Esperou até que a jovem pegasse o aparelho e devolvesse seu documento. Fez um discreto reconhecimento do belo corpo moreno já preparando as investidas futuras. Olhou mais uma vez o local e um leve sorriso debochado tomou o canto de seus lábios ao reconhecer alguns dos rostos ali presente. A jovem moça morena a chamou pelo nome e lhe informou que poderia entrar. Fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça em agradecimento lançando seu melhor sorriso charmoso prendendo a atenção da mulher sentada a mesa e se dirigiu a porta.

– Está atrasada doutora.

A voz suave informou, mesmo que sem necessidade, assim que sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa no grande aposento. A dona dos cabelos negros fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a dona daquela voz que se encontrava atrás de uma grande bancada lendo alguns possíveis documentos. O cabelo chocolate preso em um coque mal feito deixava a franja solta no rosto de feições pequenas e as grandes argolas de ouro bem visíveis. Os olhos castanhos se ergueram sobre o óculos de aro fino fitando duramente a bela mulher que tinha acabado de entrar em seu local de trabalho.

– Me desculpe excelência. Houveram algumas complicações e não pude chegar mais cedo. - Explicou-se com todo o respeito que tinha.

– Que seja. - Suspirou retirando o óculos de leitura o largando junto com os papéis na bancada. - Não quero saber de mais uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Sente-se. - Indicou a cadeira a frente.

– Me perdoe o comentário, mas isso não é linguajar para uma juíza, meritíssima. - Contorceu o rosto em uma careta se sentando na cadeira oferecida.

– Se julgar minha linguagem mais uma vez lhe dou o beneficio de uma multa. Quer arriscar? - Ameaçou apontando a caneta na direção da mulher sentada a sua frente.

– Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou. - Encolheu os ombros. - Pois então, a que devo a honra do seu grandioso chamado? - Indagou para a mulher de maquiagem leve que batia a caneta na madeira incontrolavelmente.

– Está vendo isso aqui. - Apontou para uma pilha de pasta ao seu lado direito. - Queria te agradecer por essa pilha desnecessária de processos. - Sorriu sarcástica.

– Desnecessária? - Franziu a sobrancelha. - Todos eles eram necessários. Apenas fiz o meu trabalho.

A mulher de cima da bancada pegou uma pasta e começou a analisar folha por folha.

– Uma adolescente furtando um óculos em uma das lojas do shopping. Três rapazes consumindo maconha após a um show de rock. Jovem dirigindo sem a carteira... - Pausou largando os papéis. - Você está de brincadeira comigo?

– Mas são infrações.

– Infrações que você mesma pode resolver, Demetria. Você pode muito bem solucionar esses problemas com mais eficácia do que as medidas sócio-educativas que sou obrigada a sentenciar. Você sabe como a lei é falha, então pare de ficar me enviando essas coisas de pequeno porte, porque eu já estou farta de aplicar sermão em marmanjo. Se vira.

– Não era esse o discurso antes de nos formarmos. - Comentou baixinho desviando os olhos.

– Quando estávamos na universidade nós não sabíamos como era realmente o processo aqui fora. Você mais do que ninguém entende do que estou falando. - Cortou ríspida o que fez a mais nova se recompor em sua presença. - Apenas pare de me trazer coisas inúteis. Estou lhe dando o completo aval para punir LEVEMENTE.. - Deu ênfase na palavra conhecendo bem a mulher a sua frente. - Esses casos simples.

– Vou fazer o possível. - Respondeu prontamente.

– Obrigada. - Suspirou descansando as costas na cadeira. - Não aguento mais tanto trabalho.

– A que horas estará livre?

– Pretendo sumir daqui depois das três. - Inclinou-se para frente apoiando os cotovelos na madeira.

– Podemos sair, sei lá. - Coçou a nuca meio sem jeito jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro direito. - Faz tempo que não saímos juntas.

– Demi, a gente mora no mesmo apartamento. - Sorriu.

– Eu sei. - Cruzou as pernas ficando mais confortável. - Mas não parece. Quer dizer, ontem eu nem te vi. Quando eu acordei já estava atrasada e nem vi se ainda estava dormindo, quando cheguei estava tão morta que fui direto para o meu quarto. E quando a gente se encontra é sempre aqui nesse lugar frio. - Abrangeu o local com uma das mãos. - E só dialogamos sobre trabalho.

– Você está certa. - Ponderou por um segundo. - Te encontro em casa e depois decidimos para onde sair. - Colocou o óculos delicadamente sobre o pequeno nariz. - Você já está liberada. - Começou a escrever algo sobre um bloco de papel.

– Obrigada. - Agradeceu se levantando da cadeira pronta para sair do aposento, mas voltou parecendo se esquecer de algo. - Selena?

– Hum? - Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez.

– Por que que toda vez que eu venho aqui tem uma menina diferente na recepção? - Indicou a porta atrás de si com o polegar.

– Porque você sempre dá um jeitinho de sair com as minhas secretárias. - Sorriu cinicamente.

– Eu não tenho culpa se você só escolhe mulheres interessantes para trabalhar aqui. - Explicou-se. - Você as demitiu por minha causa?

– Por sua causa? Não. - Negou com a cabeça franzindo levemente o cenho. - Elas que não eram profissionais o suficiente para não comentar sobre suas vidas particulares em minha frente. Sério, eu não preciso saber dessas coisas.

– Isso é ciúme? - Cruzou os braços fitando a mulher ainda atrás da bancada.

– Vá embora, Demetria. - A ignorou voltando a atenção para a papelada com certo divertimento.

– Sim, vossa majestade. - Fez uma exagerada reverência e abriu a porta.

–x-x-x-

– Mas ele era gostoso. - Cortou jogando mais uma pipoca para dentro da boca.

As duas mulheres caminhavam pela avenida a passos lentos sendo guiadas pela lua no alto da rua. O cinema se distanciava a cada passo que davam. Demi olhava para o chão parecendo estar com o pensamento distante. Suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos da saia bege de cintura alta estalavam os dedos secretamente para não irritar a mulher ao seu lado. Selena odiava estalar os dedos e não suportava assistir alguém realizar o feito em si mesmo. Sorriu parecendo ainda distante.

– Ele foi o único que conseguiu ficar com nós duas. - Apontou.

– Foi. - A mais alta concordou parecendo se recordar de algo. - Mas em minha defesa, eu não sabia que você tinha ficado com ele na festa do Josh.

– Não vamos nos martirizar. - Desdenhou. - O cara era bom. - Confessou.

– O cara era ótimo. - Selena suspirou colocando mais uma pipoca na boca.

– Canalha. - Demi sorriu. - Um dos poucos que merecem meu respeito.

– Estranho esse seu método de merecer respeito. - Debochou jogando o pacote que segurava em uma lixeira próxima.

– Você está incluída nesse pequeno grupo, então não reclama. - Avisou.

– Tudo bem. - Abriu a porta de um bar reservado conduzindo a mais baixa a entrar. - Vamos beber. - Anunciou já estando dentro do recinto.

– Amanhã é quarta. - Avisou a dona do longo cabelo negro.

– Mas vamos beber. - Caminhou até o balcão e chamou o barman. - Uma garrafa de tequila por favor. - Sorriu radiante.

– Não sei se você se recorda mas não tivemos experiências muito boas com tequila, Selena. - Se sentou no banco ao lado da mulher que trajava um vestido branco simples.

– Eu não me lembro de nada. - Deu de ombros.

– Exatamente. - Explicou arrancando uma risada gostosa da Gomez.

O local estava bem movimentado para uma noite de terça feira. Nas mesas, homens e mulheres se reuniam bebendo deliciosos drinks enquanto pediam mais aperitivos. A luz baixa dava um suave visual exótico, juntamente com a música sedutora que saía da box. Alguns homens do outro lado do balcão admiravam as duas mulheres ali sozinhas. Demi já tinha percebido mas Selena resolveu comentar sobre o assunto obtendo apenas um sorriso fraco da Lovato. Um dos homens ergueu a garrafa de cerveja até os lábios tomando o liquido amargo parecendo se preparar e caminhou em direção as duas. Demi sustentou seu olhar até que ficasse a uns três passos de distância e então o homem parou. A mais baixa tinha erguido um objeto preto com o símbolo dourado cravado ali, um distintivo. Rapidamente o homem assentiu e desviou do caminho.

– Babaca. - Demi revirou os olhos.

– Por que você cisma em afastar as pessoas desta forma? - Selena encheu os copos com o liquido incolor mais uma vez.

– Porque eu adoro ver aquela expressão estampada em seus rostos. - Contorceu a boca e apertou os olhos ao sentir o liquido rasgando-lhe a garganta.

– Mas o cara era interessante. Gostaria de poder ter tido uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo. - Virou o copo na boca fazendo a mesma careta da amiga.

– Se você quiser pode ir lá falar com ele. - Informou rudemente apontando pro outro lado do salão após sugar a ácidez do limão em sua mão.

A mais alta estudou aquelas palavras e atitude com divertida descrença.

– Quem está com ciúmes agora? - Selena a olhou de maneira debochada.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes. - A voz subiu na escala fazendo a senhorita Gomez sorrir.

– Sua voz subiu na negativa. Você está com ciúmes. - Cerrou os olhos ainda a encarando.

– Quer saber? - Pegou a garrafa enchendo apenas seu copo. - Acho que essa bebida já começou a lhe causar efeito.

– Que seja. - Ergueu uma das mãos fazendo um pequeno gesto para o barman. - Uma porção de salgados.

–x-x-x-

A porta do sofisticado apartamento se abriu revelando as duas silhuetas cambaleantes. Demi se moveu cuidadosamente até o interruptor para iluminar o local fazendo a mulher apoiada em seu ombro reclamar da claridade que irritava seus olhos. Com a mão livre tirou ali mesmo as sandálias e ajeitou melhor Selena ao seu corpo para que não caíssem. A mais velha podia muito bem andar sozinha mas o salto alto que usava provavelmente lhe presentearia com uma torção no tornozelo. A mais baixa caminhou até o sofá colocando Selena cuidadosamente sobre o estofado. Tirou seus sapatos e tentou erguê-la novamente.

– Vamos Selly, me ajuda vai. - Pediu segurando em suas mãos.

– Me deixa aqui mesmo. Está fofinho. - Abraçou uma almofada fechando os olhos. Demi sorriu.

– Como você consegue ser tão fraca com a bebida? - Suspirou se sentindo derrotada.

– É o equilíbrio entre a gente. - Riu debilmente do comentário sem lógica.

Um vinco se formou entre seus olhos castanhos estudando se conseguiria levar a mulher bêbada até o quarto. Puxou Selena com força para longe do sofá escutando as reclamações em sua orelha. Segurou firme na cintura fina coberta pelo pano do vestido para que nenhuma das duas desabassem no assoalho frio. Passaram pelo primeiro quarto que tinha a porta pintada de vermelho e chegaram até uma da cor branca em meio a pintura bege da parede. Demi empurrou o material de madeira e entrou no aposento. Caminhou até o fundo do quarto deitando Selena na cama e se virou para acender a luz ouvindo mais reclamações.

– Me desculpa, mas amanhã você vai me agradecer por isso.

Caminhou até o outro lado do cômodo ligando o ar condicionado na temperatura habitual. Puxou bruscamente a colcha que forrava a cama fazendo Selena se virar e abraçar o travesseiro. Abriu a porta do armário, pegou duas peças pequenas de roupa e caminhou em direção a cama novamente.

– Selena? - Chamou notando que estava de olhos fechados. - Selly.. - Balançou sutilmente seu ombro.

– O quê? - Escutou a voz pesada depois de alguns segundos.

– Tem que trocar de roupa. - Avisou desdobrando as peças em suas mãos.

Selena abriu os olhos franzindo levemente a testa. Parecia irritada. Tentou se levantar mas parou apoiando um cotovelo no colchão mantendo seu tronco erguido. Esfregou a sobrancelha esquerda com dois dedos. Demi conteve o riso. A ressaca já estava batendo. A mais velha encostou as costas no colchão mais uma vez parecendo desistir da ideia de se levantar.

– Okay. - Demi entendeu. - Eu troco sua roupa então. - Se ajeitou sobre a cama. Selena abriu os olhos parecendo despertar.

– Vai trocar minha roupa, Dem's? - Se não fosse pelo álcool o tom sensual poderia até ter sido notado.

Demi ignorou o comentário e deslizou o short pela perna lisa o ajeitando por baixo do vestido. Virou um pouco Selena podendo achar o zíper. A mais velha pareceu querer ajudar no processo ao se escorar na cabeceira. Demi puxou o pedaço de pano com cuidado a deixando com o sutiã rosa claro. Pegou rapidamente a camisa vermelha para vesti-la sem mais demora. Conseguiu passar os braços e cabeça pelos locais certos completando o serviço. Pegou o vestido jogado na cama se preparando para sair dali mas em um movimento rápido seu corpo estava embaixo do de Selena que lhe fitava com curiosidade.

– Que foi? - Se alarmou ao perceber a posição na qual se encontrava.

A mais velha prendia os membros inferiores de Demi com as próprias pernas. Suas mãos se fixaram nos pulsos da mais nova os segurando a cima de sua cabeça contra o colchão. Estava completamente imobilizada, as duas sabiam disso. A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Selena, o que fez a Lovato ter uma leve ideia do que estava se passando ali.

– Selena.. - Começou com a respiração entrecortada. - Me solta e vai dormir.

– Não quero não. - A voz banhada em desejo saiu de sua boca.

Desceu um pouco o rosto na direção de sua presa fazendo cócegas no pescoço da mais baixa com as pontas de seu cabelo.

– Selly, não faz isso. - Tentou mais uma vez. - Amanhã você vai querer se matar. E o pior, eu posso parar na cadeia.

Um sorriso completo tomou conta da mais velha que agora roçava seus narizes.

– Selly.. - Chamou em um sussurro inútil.

Aproximou lentamente os lábios na direção dos vermelhos que tanto lhe provocava com palavras. Demi fechou os olhos com o roçar macio em sua boca. Selena iniciou o beijo carinhosamente e após alguns segundos brincando com os lábios sua língua tocou timidamente na boca da Lovato. A mais nova acolheu gentilmente aquele músculo o sugando lentamente. O gosto da Tequila ainda estava ali, mas quase imperceptível. Selena soltou os pulsos da mulher assim que sentiu ser correspondida. Deslizou suavemente as mãos pelos braços erguidos até a região da cintura onde uma fez morada e a outra tornou a subir acomodando a cabeça da mais nova como um travesseiro. Aprofundou mais a língua explorando ainda mais o local desconhecido, um suspiro de satisfação saindo das narinas. A mais baixa levou as mãos as costas de Selena a puxando para baixo completando o contato de seus corpos.

As mãos massageavam fortemente as costas da mulher sobre seu corpo arrancando-lhe mais alguns suspiros. Selena queria mais, muito mais. Se afastou da boca de Demi e desceu distribuindo beijos úmidos e cálidos ao longo da clavícula. Estremeceu com o contado das mãos entrando por baixo da camiseta em suas costas. Fechou os lábios na pele alva do pescoço e não se conteve em chupá-lo. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Demi até a nuca fazendo seu íntimo latejar sutilmente. Suas mãos imediatamente pararam o que estavam fazendo e ergueram a mulher para longe de seu corpo. Selena a olhou meio atordoada.

– Selly.. - Pausou tentando controlar melhor a voz e a respiração. - Melhor pararmos por aqui. Acho que já me encrenquei demais.

A mais alta se sentou cambaleante na cama assim que Demi soltou seus braços. Notou os olhos vermelhos de Selena, não sabia o grau de embriaguez a qual a amiga se encontrava. A mais velha fez um biquinho parecendo chateada. Demi se sentou de frente para ela, acariciou a maçã rosada de Selena e permaneceu no local a fitando. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar. O álcool em seu metabolismo já fazia tudo ficar nebuloso. Precisava dormir. Observou a mais velha se aproximar novamente unindo os lábios nos seus de maneira singela e então se afastou. Deitou na cama e dormiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Estalou o pescoço se virando mais uma vez na curta caminhada que executava entre uma parede da sala à outra. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Já era tarde, ela já deveria ter chego. Abaixo de sua sobrancelha uma irritante dor reinava e ao se lembrar da noite anterior a dor só piorava. Estalou todos os dedos das mãos e foi em direção a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira bruscamente e pegou a garrafa d'água quase vazia.

Despejou o líquido em um copo e deixou a garrafa sobre a pia mesmo. Observou as gotículas d'água se formarem ao lado de fora do vidro pensando em como seria estranha aquela conversa. Selena já tinha saído quando acordou e até agora a amiga não tinha aparecido em casa. Era quase oito da noite, três horas a mais do que a mulher costumava chegar.

Esfregou as mãos nos olhos parecendo querer acordar e pegou o copo se dirigindo a sala. Parou rente a janela observando a cidade em movimento. Escondeu a mão esquerda no bolso do short listrado que cobria até metade da coxa, deixou que uma brisa jogasse seu cabelo para trás e levou o copo aos lábios. A porta se abriu com um grande barulho. Demi se virou assustada para a entrada encontrando a mais velha apoiando-se na maçaneta parecendo ofegante. Aos seus pés haviam varias sacolas.

– Como é que é? - Selena cortou o silêncio. - Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar aí me olhando?

Deixou o copo na mesinha de centro e atravessou a sala sem dizer palavra alguma. Pegou algumas das sacolas ali jogadas e se dirigiu a cozinha sendo seguida por Selena. Agora estava claro, tinha se esquecido completamente que era dia de fazer compras. Começou a desempacotar tudo para guardar em seus respectivos lugares ignorando desconfortavelmente a presença da outra.

– Muito obrigada. - Selena disse assim que guardou a última embalagem de café. - Muito cavalheiresco de sua parte ter me ajudado. - Sorriu gentil.

Demi, que estava sentada de frente para o armário abaixo da pia, recebeu aquele agradecimento junto com uma lufada de ar gelado que percorreu todo o corpo. Fechou os olhos inalando melhor o oxigênio e se levantou. Observou Selena guardar as sacolas e sair para a sala. A seguiu.

– Selena. - Chamou avistando a amiga sentada no sofá tirando as sandálias.

– Oi. - Seu rosto se levantou com um grande sorriso que lhe arrancou o ar dos pulmões. Coçou a cabeça voltando a si.

– A gente precisa conversar. - Caminhou se sentando na pequena poltrona estofada ao lado.

– O que houve?

A aparência tranquila e feliz da mais velha foi substituída por preocupação. Demi franziu a testa estranhando a reação.

– Precisamos conversar sobre ontem. - Disse as palavras pensando ser o suficiente para a outra entender do que se tratava.

– Ontem? - Se virou para olhar melhor os olhos castanhos. - Que que tem ontem? - Perguntou parecendo sincera.

Demi analisou as feições da mais alta atentamente. Parecia que ela não tinha noção do que estava tentando lhe dizer.

– Você não se lembra de nada, não é? - A mais nova indagou com a voz baixa após engolir a saliva acumulada na boca.

– Demi.. - Fitou a mulher a sua frente que parecia desapontada. - O que eu fiz ontem? Eu fiz alguma coisa ruim para você? Se eu fiz, me desculpa. Eu não tinha a intenç..

– Não. - Demi cortou respirando fundo e soltando um riso falso logo após. - Você foi um desastre ontem.

Era melhor mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de nada. As coisas poderiam ficar feias para seu lado.

– Você.. - Retomou a voz novamente pronta para contar a mentira, ou melhor, parte da verdade. - Era noite de música ao vivo e você... - Explicou deixando subentendido.

– Não acredito que fiz isso. Te levei junto? - Demi afirmou com a cabeça e Selena cobriu o rosto com as mãos em demonstração de vergonha. - Pelo menos eu canto bem. - Se recompôs.

– Quando não está completamente bêbada. - Debochou e recebeu um olhar repreensivo da mais velha. - Okay. Acho que foi só isso.

– Eu não me lembro de nada disso. - A voz de Selena saiu normalmente. - Gostaria que algo refrescasse a minha memória. - Um sorriso astuto tomou seus lábios.

Demi notou um duplo sentido na frase assim que o olhar da Gomez caiu sobre sua boca, mas antes de formular algo viu o corpo esbelto se erguer caminhando em direção ao corredor.

– Preciso de um banho. Aquele tribunal vai me levar a loucura algum dia desses.

–x-x-x-

– CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!

O homem moreno gritou antes de se abaixar rende a silhueta feria apoiada contra a lataria da viatura. A pele era bronzeada e se destacava com o uniforme azul que vestia, o maxilar estava rígido, os olhos castanhos duros e preocupados estudavam a mulher enquanto o fuzil pendia nos ombros largos.

– Droga! - Demi murmurou ao retirar a própria mão de sua coxa avistando a quantidade de sangue.

– Recuar. A Capitã foi baleada. - O homem moreno que lhe dava cobertura informou pelo transmissor fixo no ombro esquerdo.

– Não. - Descordou com a voz forte. - Foi de raspão, não foi nada. Continuem. Eu quero esses desgraçados estando vivos ou mortos. Para falar a verdade, eu mesma prefiro acabar com a raça deles. - Tentou se erguer do chão mas foi impedida pelas mãos firmes do homem ao seu lado.

– Não. A senhora tem que ser atendida, está perdendo muito sangue e..

– Rejeitando ordens superiores, Tenente Lautner? - O cortou duramente. - Eu quero que peguem esses filhos da puta agora, você me ouviu bem? AGORA! - Ordenou o fazendo se levantar depressa.

Pegou o revólver prata que jazia em seu colo e estudou a quantidade de munição. A coxa baleada queimava lhe causando uma dor chata. Respirou algumas vezes escutando a troca de tiros não muito longe de onde estava. A sirene da ambulância se aproximava cada vez mais, mas não iria deixar seus homens ali sozinhos.

Com uma certa dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar podendo avistar o circo armado. Pelas suas contas só faltava mais um infeliz a ser pego. Um dos homens de uniforme guardava dois homens ao chão. Um se contorcia no chão com o braço ensanguentado, o outro não se mexia, se não fosse pelo movimento em seu peito julgaria estar morto. Lautner mirava o fuzil para o beco estreito. O terceiro homem estava ali, mas não dava para vê-lo. A Capitã caminhou lentamente em direção a cena mas parou assim que avistou o terceiro aparecer com um corpo protegendo o seu e um revólver apontando para a cabeça da adolescente a sua frente. As feições da garota fez Demi paralisar até mesmo a respiração. Tudo lembrava Selena, a não ser pelo cabelo loiro.

– Mas que porra. - Arfou arregalando os olhos.

– Me deixem sair daqui e ela vai ficar bem. - Avisou o homem mal encarado.

Demi respirou fundo fechando os olhos ciente de toda a situação. Um homem guardava os dois no chão, o outro mirava o sujeito bem a sua frente. Faltava um. Olhou para trás onde a ambulancia tinha parado, lá estava ele. Voltou a olhar para frente e então caminhou com os braços erguidos em sinal de paz ainda segurando a arma, parou bem ao lado de Lautner que não desviou o olhar do alvo nem por meio segundo.

– Deixe a garota ir. - A voz suave tinha o tom de autoridade necessária para ser respeitada.

– É só me deixar ir também, doutora. - O homem respondeu com a voz tremula.

– Solta ela e ninguém vai se machucar. - Deu mais dois passos a frente ainda com as mãos erguidas. - Acredite em mim, se você fugir outra pessoa irá te pegar e não vai ser tão legal como eu.

– A senhora legal? - Riu sarcasticamente. - Não me faça de idiota, por favor Capitã. A senhora já me enquadrou inúmeras vezes e nenhuma delas foi legal. - Cuspiu.

– Mas você está vivo não está? - Retrucou o fazendo desviar os olhos. - Alguma vez meu pessoal te espancou? Você sabe que será melhor se entregar agora. Você já conhece meus métodos. Sei que é um homem inteligente, tem formação superior. Sabe que as coisas podem ser aliviadas para o seu lado.

– Desculpe doutora, mas eu não posso voltar para a cadeia agora. Tenho coisas muito importantes para resolver no momento. - Puxou o cão preparando o revólver.

– Não. - Choramingou a jovem. - Por favor, escuta ela. Por favor. - Súplicou com o rosto vermelho das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

– Cale a boca. - Ordenou apertando mais a garota contra seu corpo.

– Deixe a garota ir. - Pediu calma dando mais um passo conseguindo chegar no meio do caminho. - Eu tenho contatos, posso fazer as coisas da melhor maneira possível para você.

– Contatos? Deixe-me adivinhar; me mandaria para a doutora Gomez. - Um sorriso debochado apareceu no rosto do homem. - Me deixe ir ou a garota morre aqui e agora. - Gritou dando um tiro para cima.

Isso foi o suficiente para a garota conseguir se soltar e se abaixar em desespero e medo. Lautner que ainda mantinha sua mira no alvo puxou o gatilho com precisão e então o homem caiu. Demi ignorou a dor na coxa e correu até o local puxando a garota que gritava histericamente para longe. O homem tinha recebido a bala bem no meio da testa, aquilo certamente estragaria seu enterro mas a Capitã bem que avisou. Fez um gesto de cabeça para os homens de uniforme e se dirigiu a ambulância com a garota e Lautner a sua cola.

– Melhor? - Demi perguntou para a garota que bebia uma garrafinha d'água sentada em um dos banquinhos da ambulância.

– Um pouco. - Suspirou fechando os olhos. Se jogou para trás apoiando a cabeça na lataria fria. - Acho que nunca mais corto caminho por aqui. - Sorriu fraco arrancando um da morena que recebia alguns cuidados em sua perna.

– Se você quer uma dica.. - Observou a garota levar a garrafa até os lábios novamente com as mãos ainda tremulas. - Becos não são lugares muito legais para se andar, principalmente sozinha.

– É. Aprendi isso hoje, e a maneira não foi muito agradável. - Revirou os olhos. Olhou para o relógio soltando um suspiro. - Minha mãe vai me matar. - choramingou fazendo a Lovato rir de sua expressão.

– Não vai não. - Afirmou. - Ela vai entender quando eu explicar tudo.

– Ela vai me matar! - Gargalhou deixando a Lovato confusa. - Vou ficar de castigo, escuta o que estou te falando. - Fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração mais uma vez.

Demi observou a garota com certo divertimento. Apesar de lembrar muito a amiga fisicamente e de ter praticamente o mesmo gênio, a fazia lembrar de sua adolescência. Ótimos tempos. O enfermeiro terminou de fazer o curativo provisório e a sirene ligou quando começaram a se movimentar. Já tinha dado as devidas ordens ao Tenente Lautner, faltava fazer mais uma coisa antes de levar a garota em casa. Pegou o aparelho celular no bolso e discou os números.

–x-x-x-

A calça rasgada deixava a atadura visível na coxa, a outra perna ainda estava intacta apesar do sangue grudado. A garota comia as jujubas oferecidas pelo hospital colocando-as na boca de maneira coordenada fazendo a Lovato temer um possível engasgo. A garota não morreu com uma bala na cabeça, mas poderia morrer asfixiada por uma jujuba. Pensou em como seria cômico se o assunto não fosse tão sério. A porta do quarto rangeu e uma cabeça conhecida apareceu primeiro.

– Posso entrar? - Perguntou com a voz baixa.

Demi assentiu com um sorriso e então o corpo todo entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até a cama largando a bolsa por ali e abraçou calorosamente a mulher deitada. A mais nova aspirou o perfume fresco da outra retribuindo a força do abraço.

– Sua maluca. - Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Demi. - Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que você não precisa entrar em combate?

– Não era a minha intenção. - Explicou-se. - Estávamos indo investigar um caso e topamos com eles. Eu não podia ficar parada olhando meus homens trocarem tiros com eles sem fazer nada.

– Não faça mais isso, por favor. - Selena se afastou afagando o rosto de Demi. - Você me mata aos poucos fazendo essas coisas. Toda vez que saí para trabalhar eu fico com o coração nas mãos. - Disse aflita.

– Vou tentar não fazer mais. - Sorriu de canto. Escutaram uma limpada de garganta vinda do outro lado. - Selena, essa é Lisa. Lisa, essa é..

– Selena. - A garota completou com obviedade.

– Doutora Gomez para você. - Demi corrigiu.

– Que seja. - Deu de ombros colocando mais uma jujuba na boca. Um riso fraco escapou do nariz de Selena.

– Se fosse sua filha não iria parecer tanto. - Comentou baixinho para que só a mais velha ouvisse e risse ainda mais.

– E então? - Selena se acomodou ao lado de Demi. - O que vocês aprontaram?

– Essa daí resolveu passar por um beco deserto e acabou virando refém de um dos capangas do Mark. - A mais nova apontou para a garota sentada no canto do quarto.

– Se me lembro bem sua perna já sangrava quando cheguei. - Comentou ganhando a atenção das duas. - O quê? É verdade.

– Ela tem razão. - Demi se virou para Selena. - Mas não tira o fato dela estar andando por um beco deserto.

– Vocês parecem duas crianças. - Selena suspirou. - O fato é que você ganhou uma bala na coxa em uma troca de tiros e eu nem sei se você estava usando um colete a prova de balas. E você quase morreu nas mãos de um bandido perigoso. As duas devem agradecer muito a Deus por estarem aqui.

– Se eu realmente pareço com você e continuar assim quando for mais velha ficarei muito mais agradecida. - Lisa deixou que um sorriso de canto aparecesse ao admirar Selena.

– Obrigada. - Sorriu parecendo estar realmente feliz com o comentário.

– Ei! - Demi cortou fingindo irritação. - Tira o olho que essa é minha. - Completou com tom autoritário.

– Vocês são.. - Lisa começou mas não terminou. Demi ia desmentir a brincadeira mas Selena foi mais rapida.

– Talvez. - Disse. - Preconceito?

– Nenhum. - A garota sorriu mostrando todos os dentes. - Devem fazer uma bagunça na cabeça dos homens.

– Okay.. - Demi interrompeu meio que confusa com o "talvez". - Trouxe o que pedi? - Perguntou para Selena com o cenho franzido.

– Vestido soltinho. - Selena disse tirando o pedaço de tecido de dentro da bolsa.

– Perfeito! Eles acabaram com minha calça preferida.

–x-x-x-

Selena corria os dedos pela madeira escura e brilhante do piano com um olhar nostálgico. Observou o vaso com plantas artificiais sobre a tampa imaginando que ninguém o tocava fazia era tempo. Seus pensamentos foram despertados pela senhora trazendo uma bandeja.

– Aqui. - Selena se posicionou a sua frente. - Deixa que eu ajudo.

– Obrigada, querida. - Agradeceu.

Pegou a bandeja das mãos da mulher loira levando-a até a mesa onde Demi e Lisa conversavam. A mais nova já tinha relatado todos os fatos para a mãe da garota que insistiu que aceitassem um café.

– Mesmo assim. - A mulher loira disse após bebericar o líquido negro na xícara branca. - Sabe que ficará de castigo, não sabe? - Indagou em direção a filha que levou os olhos cansados para Demi.

– O que foi que eu disse? - Demi sorriu com as palavras da garota fazendo as outras ficarem confusas.

– Dona Clarisse, Lisa apenas queria chegar mais cedo em casa. - Tentou amenizar a situação.

– Demi. - Selena interveio. - Creio que a Senhora Evans sabe muito bem como criar a filha.

– Tudo bem doutora. - Clarisse se dirigiu a Selena. - A Capitã tem razão. Acho que você já foi castigada o suficiente por hoje não é, mocinha? - Afagou o cabelo loiro da filha sentada ao lado.

– Obrigada mãe. - Sorriu com as maçãs do rosto coradas.

– Precisamos ir. - Demi informou.

– Mas já? - A mulher se virou para as duas a frente. - Fiquem para o jantar. - Sugeriu.

– Obrigada senhora. Mas não precisa se incomodar.

– Incomodo? - A mulher sorriu fracamente. - A senhorita salvou a vida da minha filha. Isso nem é o começo para que eu possa agradecer.

– Era apenas meu trabalho. - Demi sorriu de lado um pouco sem jeito.

– Fiquem, eu insisto.

Demi deu uma olhada para Selena ao seu lado que assentiu sem problemas. Clarisse saiu para preparar o jantar deixando as três na sala de estar. Lisa já tinha perguntado tudo sobre a época de faculdade e o emprego de Selena que lhe informou tudo com veracidade. Ao que parecia a garota tinha interesse em seguir a carreira mas não mencionou nada sobre o assunto. Após ser interrogada, Selena se levantou deixando Demi dar continuidade. Correu os olhos pelos porta retrato sobre o batente da lareira. Em todas elas havia um homem sorridente que prendeu a atenção da mulher. Principalmente em uma onde ele aparecia ao piano com uma garotinha loira sentada ao seu lado. Supôs ser Lisa. Caminhou para o piano novamente com uma imensa vontade de levantar a madeira que protegia as teclas e correr os dedos por ali. Cruzou os braços suspirando olhando as teclas cobertas.

– Vontade de tocar? - Sentiu os braços de Demi abraçar levemente seu corpo e o queixo apoiar em seu ombro.

– Um pouco. - Sorriu fraco. - Lisa?

– Foi ajudar a mãe. Tenho uma pergunta. - Anunciou.

– Eu também. Mas pode fazer a sua. - Esfregou a mão no braço que envolvia sua cintura.

– Insisto que você seja a primeira. - A mais nova largou o corpo de Selena e se encostou no piano.

– Na verdade são duas. - Deu um passo para o lado ficando de frente para a Lovato. - O pai de Lisa?

– Clarisse é viúva. Lisa me contou enquanto você não chegava. - Demi fitou as fotos sobre a lareira. - Início do ano passado. Câncer pulmonar.

– Fumante. - Concluiu Selena recebendo um gesto de cabeça da mais nova em afirmação. - Você disse algo sobre um dos homens de Mark. Qual era o caso que estava investigando? - Apertou mais os braços que permaneciam cruzados sobre o busto.

– Era um dos Mark, não recordo o nome. - Torceu a boca. - Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que ele estava pretendendo instalar os negócios naquela área. - Selena respirou fundo procurando calma.

– Você sabia no que estava se metendo e mesmo assim foi. - Demi encolheu os ombros com as palavras entre dentes da mais velha. - Okay. Agora você. Faça sua pergunta.

– Bom.. - Sorriu meio sem graça repentinamente interessada na madeira do piano. - Estamos juntas? - Franziu a testa tentando parecer divertida em meio ao nervosismo.

– Ah.. - A expressão de Selena se suavizou antes de gargalhar. - Talvez. - Repetiu a palavra.

– Talvez? E o que isso significa? Eu não sabia desse meu mais novo estado civil.

– Significa que você não deveria ter escondido o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. - Disse séria demais. Estava ferrada.

– Selly, eu.. - Travou. Não sabia o que estava se passando. Não sabia se a amiga estava com raiva.

– Calma, Demetria. - Selena sorriu da cara assustada da amiga. - Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar de novo.

– O quê? - A voz saiu alta demais.

– Que educação em. Estamos na casa dos outros se não reparou ainda. - Selena revirou os olhos.

– Você lembra. - Acusou. - Por que fingiu não saber? - Estremeceu com a lembrança.

– Podemos conversar sobre isso em casa? - Sugeriu cansada esticando a mão até o cabelo da mais nova brincando com a ponta que pendia em seu ombro.

– Você sabe que estou completamente perdida aqui, não sabe? - Demi falou parecendo pedir socorro.

– Você sempre está perdida, Devonne. - Pausou rindo. - Não sei como consegue cuidar de uma delegacia inteira sozinha.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena estendeu o dinheiro da corrida ao motorista do táxi depois de ajudar Demi a sair do veículo. A noite estava abafada, o som ensurdecedor da cidade grande. Demi parou rente as escadas do prédio olhando para o céu, algumas estrelas podiam ser vistas a olho nu mas as luzes artificiais ofuscavam o brilho intenso. Selena parou ao lado da Lovato com as mãos nos bolsos traseiro do jeans desbotado esperando a mais baixa terminar de contemplar os astros.

– Odeio usar esses meios de transporte. - Demi bufou cruzando os braços. - Meu carro ficou no estacionamento. Amanhã terei que ir para o trabalho de metrô.

– Você não vai trabalhar amanhã, muito menos sair de casa. - Selena informou naturalmente abrindo o zíper da bolsa para pegar as chaves.

Demi arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando estranhamente para a mais velha antes de soltar as palavras:

– O quê? Nos beijamos uma vez e você já manda na minha vida?

– Haha. - Fingiu uma risada. - Que engraçadinha. O médico disse que você pode ficar um dia em casa e eu já liguei para o Taylor...

– Foi só uma bala de raspão. Já sofri coisas piores. - A cortou tentando se justificar.

– Eu já liguei pro Taylor e ele disse que cuidará de tudo na sua ausência. - Selena continuou o discurso ignorando as palavras de Demi. - Além do mais amanhã...

– Demetria?

A voz feminina chamou um pouco distante. Demi e Selena olharam em direção ao chamado reconhecendo a voz suave. A morena segurava a porta do carro que aparentemente iria entrar mas que logo foi abandonado. Desfilou pela calçada em direção as duas com um sorriso largo nos lábios finos, uma covinha charmosa amostra na bochecha. O cabelo castanho chicoteava as costas nuas devido a blusa azul frente única que usava. O jeans apertado revelava todas as curvas e o scapin negro a deixava um pouco mais alta.

– Olá. - Cumprimentou melhor quando as alcançou.

– Vick! - Demi exclamou animada se inclinando para responder aos beijos que recebeu no rosto. - Quanto tempo.

– Verdade. - O sorriso ainda presente nos lábios enquanto notava Selena ao lado. - Doutora Gomez. - Acenou sem intimidades.

– Senhorita Justice. - Respondeu ao cumprimento levantando um pouco os cantos da boca tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Demi olhou para Selena e em seguida para a latina a sua frente sentindo tensão entre as duas. Selena levou a mão direita a nuca bagunçando um pouco os fios curtos enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro tentando ignorar a interação das duas morenas. Demi conhecia aquela reação e apenas deixou o sorriso brilhante tomar conta da face antes de se direcionar a Victória.

– Você sumiu sem deixar rastros. - Comentou risonha. - O que houve?

– Eu saí do escritório direto para outro. - Respondeu lançando um olhar rápido para Selena que agora tinha os braços cruzados sobre o busto. - Meu chefe atual é um pouco insuportável, mas dá pra pagar meu aluguel.

– Fico feliz que esteja bem, mesmo que tenha se esquecido de mim. - A frase fez Selena olhar para as duas com certa curiosidade.

– Mas você tem meu telefone, é o mesmo número. Me liga, precisamos sair qualquer dia desses. Recordar os velhos tempos. - Completou sugestivamente erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto Demi ria da cantada descarada.

– Demi, a perna. - Selena interveio chamando a atenção das duas. - Sua perna, você acabou de ser baleada acho que precisa de repouso, não? - Disse dura.

A latina dilatou um pouco os olhos voltando a atenção preocupada para Demi.

– O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Deu um passo para frente na intenção de tocá-la mas Selena foi mais rápida puxando Demi pela cintura.

– Ela está bem sim. - A juíza respondeu altiva ganhando sua atenção novamente. A mão direita firme na cintura da Lovato. - Só precisa de um pouco de repouso, foi um dia cansativo.

Demi ficou imóvel observando a batalha silenciosa, os olhos castanhos fitando uns aos outros parecendo sair faíscas. Victória soltou um riso fraco perdendo o jogo ao desviar o olhar para a Capitã.

– Entendo. - O sorriso compreensivo surgindo. - Quando estiver melhor dê notícias, okay? - Demi balançou a cabeça. - Até mais, Dem's. Doutora. - Acenou mais uma vez para Selena.

– Tchau. - A mais velha respondeu seca a observando voltar para o carro. - Vick, Dem's... - Repetiu os apelidos em meio a nojo e deboche. - Vocês nunca combinaram.

–x-x-x-

A Gomez passou feito furacão pela porta escancarada puxando a bolsa bruscamente para fora do corpo, cruzou a sala do apartamento com uma expressão fechada no rosto. Demi se demorou na porta passando a chave antes de olhar para Selena dando tempo apenas de ver seu vulto entrando no corredor. Soltou um pequeno suspiro a seguindo até o quarto de porta branca. Se escorou no portal com os braços cruzados enquanto observava Selena sentada na cama retirando o par de sandália.

– Será que a gente pode conversar? - Perguntou com a voz rouca.

– Claro. - Respondeu automática sem erguer os olhos chocolate.

Demi se desencostou ainda na defensiva dando alguns passos ao interior do aposento até chegar aos pés da cama de casal.

– Vai me explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite? - Perguntou erguendo um pouco os ombros.

– Nós nos beijamos. - Se levantou da cama indo em direção ao guarda roupa. Demi revirou os olhos soltando os braços.

– Obrigada, rainha da obviedade. Quero saber o porque. - Franziu a testa em direção a mais velha.

– Eu estava bêbada e quis beijar você, então foi isso o que eu fiz. - Respondeu normalmente pegando algumas peças de roupa e se virou para encará-la. - Mas alguma coisa?

Demi fechou a boca diante a resposta simples. Não esperava algo do tipo. Pensando bem, era justamente isso que Selena faria em tal situação.

– Selena... - Fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça tentando se livrar da sutil dor na nuca. - O que foi aquilo lá embaixo com sua ex-secretária?

– Nada. - Cuspiu caminhando em direção a porta aberta. - Agora se não se importa, eu vou tomar um banho.

Demi deu um passo a frente a puxando pelo braço.

– Me importo sim. Estamos conversando então trate de olhar na minha cara enquanto fazemos isso. - Advertiu duramente fazendo Selena a enfrentar com os braços cruzados.

– O que você quer? - Rosnou com os olhos brilhantes.

– Você me beijou e isso não tem nada haver com o álcool. Perdi a quantidade de vezes que você ficava bêbada e mesmo assim me recusava. - Soltou com uma expressão irritadiça. - E lá embaixo você claramente ficou com ciúmes da Victória, não tente negar isso. - Apontou.

– O que que tem? - Selena estreitou os olhos com o maxilar rígido. Demi arqueou as sobrancelhas incrédula.

– Não acredito. - Sussurrou fazendo a mais velha inclinar um pouco a cabeça para o lado aguardando por mais. Um riso fraco saiu da garganta da Lovato. - Eu finalmente conquistei a doutora Selena Marie Gomez. - Comentou com um sorriso divertido.

A mais alta revirou os olhos no mesmo instante que a gargalhada de Demi ecoou entre as paredes do quarto. Selena a olhou com tédio.

– Não sei quem lhe enganou dessa maneira. - A voz monótona se fez ouvir enquanto trocava o peso para a outra perna.

– Por que você é tão orgulhosa? - Demi perguntou debochada, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto. - Selly, você quase arrancou minhas roupas aquela noite e levando em conta que ainda se lembra do ocorrido chego a conclusão de que não estava tão bêbada assim. Hoje quase matou a pobre da Vick lá embaixo. Esse é o seu modo de dizer que está atraída por mim?

Selena fechou os olhos mergulhando os dedos no cabelo agarrando os fios com um pouco de força. Puxou o ar faltoso rangendo os dentes, a menção da garota pelo apelido estava lhe deixando fora de controle. Demi percebeu a mudança de comportamento e deu um passo para frente repousando a mão direita na cintura fina de Selena na tentativa de chamar a atenção antes de começar a falar.

– Sei que não é o melhor momento para conversarmos sobre isso e também sei que está com raiva, mas..

– Não estou com raiva. - Selena cortou abrindo os olhos para encará-la.

– Então o que é? - Perguntou gentil.

– Nos conhecemos muito bem. - Comentou assistindo Demi afastar delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo a colocando atrás da orelha. - Sei que nunca daria o primeiro passo. - Demi parou os movimentos dos dedos analisando o rosto inseguro.

– Como assim? A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando abri a porta do nosso dormitório e te conheci foi dar em cima de você, lembro que quase fui arremessada pela janela.

A risada suave de Selena chegou aos ouvidos de Demi que não impediu que o sorriso de aparecesse.

– O que você queria? Que eu me jogasse em seus braços?

– Honestamente? É assim que funciona. - A Lovato deu de ombros afagando o cabelo da mais velha.

– Eu sei que sim. - Suspirou. - Mas foi exatamente por esse motivo que você se apaixonou por mim.

– Pode ser, mas isso não tira o fato de você ter sido conquistada.

– Não sou tão fácil assim, Doutora. - Selena se afastou das mãos carinhosas cruzando os braços nas costas ao se encostar na parede ao lado da cômoda.

– Não? - Demi arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar o sorriso malicioso na boca da mulher.

– Nem um pouco. - Balançou a cabeça enquanto Demi dava mais um passo em sua direção.

– Nem se eu fizer isso? - Perguntou baixo imprensando Selena contra a parede ao colar os corpos.

Os narizes roçando, as respirações se mesclando no único centímetro de distância. O sorriso da mais velha se estendeu antes de umedecer os lábios que ansiavam pela boca molhada.

– Isso é bom. - Confessou séria fazendo pouco caso, fitou os lábios carnudos ao seu alcance antes de encarar os olhos presunçosos. - Mas não significa que tenha me conquistado. - Arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio.

– Hum... - Demi colocou um pouco mais de força contra o corpo perfeito roçando a boca nos lábios rosados. - Então você só quer meu corpo. - Soprou no rosto delicado.

– Também.

–x-x-x-

Descansou a garrafa de água sobre o tampo da mesa de forma retangular. O notebook tinha sido fechado a horas enquanto sua atenção era totalmente voltada para os papeis espalhados sobre seu local de trabalho. Fotos, arquivos, declarações. Notava falhas nas investigações, seu pessoal sempre muito bem preparado arrumava um jeitinho de matar os suspeitos. Estava se irritando com os planos frustrados e a última coisa que queria era o FBI se envolvendo no caso. As leves batidas na porta do gabinete a despertou.

– Entre. - Convidou sem tirar os olhos da papelada.

– Eu sou ou não sou sua Detetive favorita?

A voz melódica fez Demi desviar o olhar para a entrada da sala. O corpo magro e alto era coberto por uma simples calça jeans e uma blusa pólo azul. De onde estava sentada não dava para ver o que estava calçando, mas julgou ser algo baixo já que não se sentia tão minúscula perto da mulher. Os cachos loiros batiam no meio das costas e os olhos azuis se realçavam ainda mais na pele pálida.

– Pensei que estava de folga. - Demi comentou antes de levar a garrafa a boca.

– E estava, mas recebi uma ligação da Guarda Costeira. - Se encaminhou para sentar na cadeira vaga. - Pegamos Caleb.

– Vocês o quê? - A Capitã levantou em um pulo, a expressão surpresa.

– Calma, eu já cuidei de tudo. - Percebeu que Demi iria começar a dizer algo mas se adiantou. - Não, nós não o matamos, ele está vivo e seguro.

Demi voltou a se sentar terminando de beber o líquido sagrado.

– Como assim você recebeu uma ligação da Guarda Costeira? E desde quando você sai em campo sem me informar, Swift? - Entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa olhando incisiva para Taylor.

A Detetive rolou os olhos cruzando as pernas.

– Qual o meu trabalho, Demetria?

Demi respirou fundo com a falta de respostas e acima de tudo com a petulância da comandada, Taylor percebeu o deslize e tratou de se recompor. A última coisa que queria era ver a Capitã com raiva.

– Desculpe, não quis lhe faltar com o respeito. - Se corrigiu antes de fazer o relatório. - Tenho contatos com a Guarda e deixei sob aviso sobre Mark e Caleb já que fica na zona oeste. Em uma das rondas encontraram um iate a deriva, um homem estava desmaiado. Encontraram uma pistola, um radio transmissor, cerveja e dois quilos de maconha. Aparentemente nosso querido Caleb sofre de pressão baixa.

– E quanto você vai me pagar para que eu acredite nisso? - Demi franziu o cenho abaixando a cabeça para os papeis. - Como o braço direito de Mark estaria em mar aberto sozinho?

– Tenho minhas desconfianças de que estava acompanhado antes do desmaio. Acharam latas de cerveja vazias e copos descartáveis com marca de batom, provavelmente uma festinha vip e nosso garoto está completamente limpo. - Taylor informou para a Capitã que ainda tinha os olhos fixos na mesa.

– Alguma pista de onde está Mark? - Levantou os olhos para encarar os azuis sérios.

– Ainda não. Ele se recusa abrir a boca sem um advogado presente e com razão. - As palavras da loira fizeram Demi suspirar e recostar na cadeira.

– Quem está providenciando isso?

– Não faço ideia, estava no fórum até agora a pouco o que me lembra. - Apontou para a morena a sua frente. - Doutora Gomez quer lhe ver.

A simples menção do nome fez o corpo baixo se inclinar sobre o tampo da mesa novamente. Fazia quase dois dias que não se encontrava com a mulher.

– Selena? Ela disse do que se tratava? - A súbita atenção fez a Detetive sorrir de lado.

– E desde quando vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome enquanto estão de serviço? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo a Lovato se endireitar na cadeira. - E em resposta a sua pergunta: Não. Ela não me disse o que queria.

–x-x-x-

Apertou o passo ao longo do corredor puxando a carteira do bolso traseiro da calça. Olhou para o relógio inimigo ignorando os poucos presentes no mesmo instante que chegou a mesa de madeira clara. A recepcionista sorriu radiante recebendo um aceno não muito animado da parte da Capitã que desabotoava os botões do terno preto revelando a fina camisa gola V branca. Olhou envolta notando um funcionário da manutenção pendurado em uma escada de aço enquanto mexia no ar condicionado, o motivo do calor irritante. A morena devolveu os documentos indicando a porta lateral. Demi agradeceu brevemente e seguiu em direção a sala conhecida.

– Mandou me chamar? - Perguntou já dentro do recinto fechando o material de madeira atrás de si.

– Sim. - A juíza não ergueu os olhos dos documentos que revisava. O óculos habitual repousado sobre o nariz, o cabelo preso em um coque alto por uma simples caneta. - Qual o seu problema com o relógio?

Demi coçou a nuca chateada por não ter conseguido chegar mais cedo. Selena ergueu os olhos a fitando com diversão, se levantou da cadeira dando a volta na bancada se encostando na mesma. O vestido bege batendo um pouco acima dos joelhos.

– Ele corre mais do que eu. - Respondeu ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

– Vem aqui. - Mandou séria, os braços cruzados.

A Capitã se aproximou hesitante até chegar a cadeira de frente a bancada. Sua cabeça estava a mil, tinha recebido informações importantes quando soube do chamado de Selena. Não sabia o porque da mulher ter lhe chamado e um pressentimento ruim associava as duas coisas.

– O que você...

Demi tinha a intenção de perguntar o que a juíza queria mas lábios macios lhe calaram no mesmo instante. As mãos finas invadiram por baixo do terninho aberto apertando as costas com possessividade, a língua exigente abrindo caminho pelo lugar conhecido. Demorou apenas uma fração de segundo para Demi deixar de lado os assuntos fervilhando na cabeça e aprofundar o beijo apoiando Selena na bancada.

– Selena.. - Tentou se afastar ofegante. - Por mais que eu esteja adorando realizar minha fantasia sexual aqui com você, alguém pode entrar.

– Ninguém entra na minha sala sem permissão. - Informou ainda próxima ao rosto de Demi. - E eu estou realizando sua fantasia sexual? - Indagou divertida.

– Parte dela. - Desviou os olhos do rosto da Gomez parecendo pensar. - Na minha fantasia você usa o martelo.

Selena engasgou e tampou a própria boca com a gargalhada que queria romper em sua garganta. Demi riu a prendendo em seus braços.

– Sinto muito. Esse instrumento não fica na minha sala. - Explicou olhando para baixo. - Onde está a chave da algema?

– No meu bolso esquerdo. - No mesmo instante Selena mergulhou a mão no bolso da calça pegando a pequena chave. - Para que você quer isso? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a mulher que tinha um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

– Não acho justo só você realizar seus desejos. - Comentou puxando o revólver e a algema para fora da cintura da Capitã. - Isso fica aqui. - Contou deixando a arma sobre a bancada. - E isso... - Rodou a algema no dedo.

Um sorriso arrogante apareceu no rosto da mais nova ciente de onde aquilo iria parar. O ar presunçoso voltando a se instalar no rosto modulado pelos fios negros. Selena umedeceu a boca rosada antes de se inclinar para frente capturando gentilmente os lábios vermelhos. Sentiu as mãos da Lovato procurar as suas na busca pelo objeto, com jeito conseguiu levar os braços da Capitã as costas prendendo um pulso ao outro. Sorriu no beijo assim que conseguiu e a empurrou contra a cadeira. Demi olhou para trás encontrando as algemas presas em seus punhos e lançou um olhar surpreso para Selena.

– Geralmente a posição é inversa. - Franziu levemente o cenho observando o rosto de Selena pairar sobre o seu.

– O que eu posso dizer? - Deu de ombros. - Sou uma Juíza, gosto de estar no poder.

Um sorriso brotou no canto da boca da Capitã enquanto Selena se inclinava pincelando o nariz no dela. As mãos apoiadas nos braços da cadeira a deixava encurralada mas não tinha um pingo de vontade de escapar dali. A boca macia capturou seus lábios com carinho e a língua fazia sua passagem entre os dentes de maneira provocativa. As mãos finas de Selena entraram pelo terno mais uma vez deslizando o tecido pelos ombros até chegar aos cotovelos da Lovato. Demi se esforçava para tomar a boca com mais afinco mas os movimentos limitados a impediam, Selena por sua vez aprofundava e recuava no beijo como bem queria, o fato da mulher estar submissa a seus atos a deixava ainda mais satisfeita. Sentou no colo da mais nova correndo a boca pela pele alva do pescoço, Demi apertou o maxilar na intenção de se controlar apesar das sutis caricias, as mãos fechadas em punho se contorciam presas a algema. Puxou o ar pelo nariz com mais profundidade quando percebeu Selena voltar a beijar sua boca, as mãos invadiram a blusa branca apertando a carne na cintura com vontade. A Capitã mordeu o lábio inferior da Juíza com um pouco mais de força sentindo as mãos massagearem as laterais de seu corpo.

– Me solta. - Sussurrou em um tom baixo e rouco tentando avançar fazendo a mais velha apenas sorrir voltando a distribuir beijos molhados pela clavícula, sugou lentamente o lóbulo da orelha continuando com as caricias por baixo da blusa. - Isso é ótimo e terrível ao mesmo tempo. - Engoliu a saliva acumulada na boca fechando os olhos.

– Tortura? - Levantou o rosto colando as testas enquanto via a respiração controlada da Capitã.

O simples aceno positivo da mulher fez o brilho faminto nos olhos da Juíza aumentar. Arriscou subir um pouco mais a mão. Correu os dedos pelas costelas deslizando na pele sedosa e bem trabalhada, umedeceu os lábios secos quando sentiu as pontas baterem contra o soutien. Tomou a boca vermelha novamente quando ultrapassou a barreira do pano e segurou o seio. O gemido de Demi foi abafado pelo beijo sedento, os pulsos inutilmente lutando contra o aço. Os suspiros aumentando gradativamente de acordo com os toques ousados, o arrepio permanente na nuca de Demi enquanto a mão suave massageava o seio eriçado. Sentiu Selena se remexer em seu colo e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu recobrar os sentidos apesar da pressão entre as pernas. Ia tentar argumentar para ser liberta mas Selena pulou para fora da cadeira passando os dedos envolta da boca limpando os resquícios de saliva. Um sorriso malandro no rosto.

– Antes de sair... - Selena começou a dizer pegando a pequena chave sobre a bancada. - Vai ter que melhorar a aparência. - Apontou dando a volta na cadeira para abrir a algema.

– E você vai me deixar assim? - Arregalou os olhos, a respiração irregular amostra.

– Tenho trabalho. - Explicou entregando a algema e a chave em mãos. - E não foi só para isso que te chamei aqui.

Deu de ombros começando a dar a volta na bancada mas Demi a puxou pelo braço chocando os corpos e buscando a boca da Juíza de maneira selvagem. Uma mão a segurou firme pela cintura enquanto a outra a puxava pela nuca, engano o dela se achava que Demi iria ser a passiva tão facilmente. A língua deslizou da maneira que queria fazendo sua dominância soberana, puxou delicadamente os cabelos de Selena para trás dando um ultimo beijo sobre os lábios e se afastou ajeitando as roupas bagunçadas.

– Pronto. - Suspirou satisfeita. A necessidade parcialmente saciada. - Para quê mais você me chamou aqui? - Perguntou sonsa.

Selena cerrou os dentes e suspirou, deu a volta na bancada passando as mãos pelo cabelo recém solto da caneta.

– Como passou a noite? - A voz da Juíza saiu ao tom natural se ajeitando no assento.

– Estressante. - Revirou os olhos. - Tem um espelho?

– Sim. - Abaixou pegando a bolsa escondida atrás da bancada a entregando para Demi. - Swift disse que conseguiram pegar Caleb.

– Conseguimos. Mas não tive nada haver com isso. - Desviou os olhos do reflexo que o pequeno espelho redondo lhe proporcionava para encarar a mais velha. - Foi sorte a Guarda costeira ter achado o cara. Passei a noite toda revisando o caso e não acredito que Mark vá arriscar o pescoço montando outro ponto fixo. Em minha opinião eles estão vivendo como ciganos mas não tenho nada concreto.

Voltou a atenção para o espelho arrumando os fios negros. Selena a analisou cuidadosamente.

– Não está pensando em sair em campo, está? - Demi lançou apenas um olhar para a mulher antes de continuar a se olhar pelo reflexo. - Conseguiram pegar Caleb. Talvez o FBI..

– Eu não quero o FBI envolvido nisso. - Cortou devolvendo a bolsa. - Mark é um problema meu, sempre foi. Foi eu quem estourou aquela mansão do tráfico e foi eu quem o colocou pra correr. A única coisa que quero é colocá-lo atrás das grades e creio que isso não vai tardar a acontecer.

Selena coçou a cabeça ciente de que ninguém tiraria aquela ideia suicida da cabeça da Capitã. O melhor era mudar de assunto.

– Tudo bem, não foi por isso que te chamei aqui. Não sabia se iria passar a noite na delegacia novamente - Começou encolhendo os ombros. - Tenho uma festa para ir no sábado e quero que vá comigo. - Entrelaçou os dedos sobre a madeira.

– Festa? - Perguntou surpresa.

– É beneficente. Todo ano Nicholas Jonas promove uma festa em prol dos portadores de diabetes. Você sabe que gosto de ajudar nessas coisas.

– Jonas? - Franziu o cenho parecendo pensar. - Onde foi que ouvi falar nesse nome?

– Demi. - Chamou a atenção da mulher que tinha os olhos fixos na parede tentando se lembrar. - Meu primeiro namorado. - Explicou ganhando uma expressão compreensiva. - Ele me ligou ontem dizendo que a festa anual seria aqui na cidade e disse que meu nome já estava na lista. Agora, eu só vou se for com você. - Encostou as costas no descanso da cadeira.

– Acho bom, porque algo me diz que esse tal de Nicholas não quer apenas sua amizade. - Comentou mal humorada ganhando uma sobrancelha levantada da Juíza.

– Possessiva em. Não sabia desse seu atributo. - Ironizou brincando com uma caneta.

– Deixando as provocações de lado. - Se aprumou na cadeira olhando para os olhos cor de chocolate. - Vou como sua amiga ou o quê? - Selena deu de ombros sem soltar uma palavra. - Ficou claro que eu não sou apenas sua amiga. - A Capitã reforçou.

– Mas eu também sei que você detesta rótulos e relacionamentos. - Contra argumentou sábia.

Demi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Se não somos nem uma coisa nem outra, onde estamos?

– Em algum lugar no meio.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi estava de pé no meio da sala olhando atentamente para o mapa aberto sobre a mesa do departamento. Swift apontava para pontos marcados em vermelho relembrando cada um. Tenente Lautiner observava a explicação sentado de frente para a cadeira, as pernas abertas envolta ao encosto e os braços fortes cruzados sobre a madeira.

– Toda a área marcada já foi revistada. Não há porque continuarmos com isso. - Demi bufou impaciente.

– Mandemos ao menos uma patrulha. - Lautiner se pronunciou ganhando a atenção imediata das duas mulheres de pé. - Só pra deixar claro que essas áreas estão limpas. Não vamos precisar dos recrutas por agora, seria uma boa desculpa para usá-los e conseguirmos fazer nosso trabalho com os peixes grandes.

– Está querendo roubar meu trabalho? - Demi riu da expressão insegura do moreno. - Você é um gênio, Taylor. Pode se encarregar disso para mim, por favor? - O Tenente acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. - Obrigada.

– Estava pensando em descer novamente pra zona oeste no sábado. Ainda não fizemos uma varredura completa do local e levando em consideração que o sócio estava por perto já é um forte indício. - A Detetive sugeriu para a de cabelos negros.

– Sábado? - Apertou os lábios antes de tornar a dizer. - Sábado eu não estarei aqui.

Lautiner aprumou o tronco olhando atentamente para a Capitã que parecia mais interessada no mapa, mas foi a Swift quem fez a pergunta:

– Você não estará aqui? Como assim?

Demi franziu o cenho engolindo em seguida. Nunca deixava nada do departamento em segundo plano.

– Tenho um compromisso sábado e não posso cancelar. - Respondeu firme voltando a encarar os dois. - Lautiner estará no comando dessa operação.

– Eu? - O moreno se assustou com o comando. - Pode falar, quem morreu?

A pergunta fez a Detetive rir e a Capitã revirar os olhos castanhos coberto pelo delineador e sombra escura.

– Olha só, eu tenho uma vida. - Colocou a mão sobre o peito explicando pausadamente. - Tenho um evento para ir. Eu sei, parece que estou sendo imprudente e até negligenciando trabalho, mas já prometi que iria e eu simplesmente não posso voltar atrás.

Esperou uma reação dos dois mas foi de outra pessoa que veio um comentário aleatório.

– Gente, vocês viram a morena que está trabalhando pra Doutora Gomez? HOT!

A voz grossa ganhou a atenção dos três. Pele clara, olhos azuis, a franja negra bagunçada sobre a testa. Os ombros largos se encaixavam perfeitamente ao uniforme azul que mostrava todos os músculos definidos. Em sua mão jazia um envelope pardo que logo estava posto sobre o mapa.

– O que é isso, David? - A loira perguntou pegando o objeto.

– O desfecho do caso de Richard Benson. - Cruzou os braços deixando os bíceps em evidência. - Sério gente, aquela recepcionista tem um sorriso que derrete qualquer pedra de gelo.

– Hum.. - A loira considerou as palavras do homem atirando um olhar provocador para Demi. - Será que é esse sorriso que te impede de trabalhar no sábado?

A morena abriu a boca para responder, David foi mais rápido.

– Tá pegando? - A pergunta foi tão espontânea que fez os três rirem.

– Não. - Demi fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo e coçando a sobrancelha direita com dois dedos. - Eu não estou pegando, nem sei o nome daquela garota.

– Daquela garota? - David repetiu incrédulo antes de se voltar para o Tenente sentado. - Sério Taylor, a morena é um espetáculo. Se eu... - Cantou as suposições fazendo as mulheres revirarem os olhos.

A loira se inclinou um pouco na mesa chamando a atenção da Lovato deixando os homens de lado.

– Então quer dizer que não investiu na nova secretária? - Perguntou baixo ganhando um aceno leve da Capitã. - De mulher para mulher, vai sair com quem no sábado que não pode tomar conta da operação? - Indagou curiosa.

– É uma operação de rotina Taylor, não há tanta importância assim que eu esteja presente. Capitães normalmente não entram em linha de frente sabia? - Explicou ganhando um muxoxo impaciente da Detetive. - Eu vou sair com Selena.

A expressão da Swift se iluminou, um sorriso radiante nos lábios que foi refletido nos olhos da Lovato.

– Finalmente. - Se gabou.

– Nada de finalmente. - Cortou. - Não temos nada.

– Nada mesmo? - Cerrou os olhos analisando as feições da mulher a frente.

– Talvez alguma coisa, não sei. Só.. - Coçou a cabeça frustrada. - Não espalha.

– Eu espalhar? Tá louca? Sabe que da minha boca não sai nada. - Endireitou a postura após a revelação.

– Ótimo! Agora, de mulher para mulher.. - Demi repetiu a frase com um sorriso sacana nos lábios ganhando a atenção confusa da Loira. - Acho bom você levar seu homem pra dar uns amassos antes que o Henrie o corrompa. - Sugeriu apontando.

A cabeça da Detetive estalou para os dois homens. David ainda estava de pé falando sem parar enquanto o Tenente somente ria na mesma posição.

– É.. - Suspirou irritada. - Acho melhor. - Concordou se aproximando dos homens puxando Taylor pelo braço.

–x-x-x-

Demi se aproximou de Selena com duas taças preenchidas com o líquido âmbar. Entregou um para a mulher bebericando do próprio copo soltando um baixo gemido satisfeito.

– Essa é a melhor bebida que já experimentei na vida. - Disse arrancando um sorriso da mais velha.

As pessoas se dispersavam ao longo do salão. O assoalho de madeira clara refletia o lustre glamoroso no alto do teto bem construído. As janelas longas ocupando grande parte das paredes brancas. Selena usava um vestido na cor azul, já Demi optou pelo preto básico, porém não menos elegante.

– Pega leve no uísque, sabe que está de motorista. - Selena avisou bebendo da própria bebida. Demi ignorou o comentário olhando em volta.

– A festa parece bem organizada e sofisticada.

– Nick sempre foi uma pessoa de muito bom gosto. - Explicou balançando um pouco o corpo ao som da música suave.

– Disso eu já sabia. - Demi começou com um sorriso de canto. - Ele namorou você.

O rosto de Selena ruborizou levemente fazendo a Lovato sorrir ainda mais largo.

– Que tal uns aperitivos? - Desconversou aceitando o que o garçom lhe oferecia.

– Por que você está fugindo de mim? - Demi se colocou a sua frente a encarando com o cenho franzido.

– Não estou fugindo de você. - Desviou o olhar nervosa.

– Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. - Suspirou colocando uma mecha da franja negra atrás da orelha.

– Não acha melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro lugar? Quer dizer.. - Ergueu minimamente os ombros. - Estamos em uma festa.

Demi suspirou derrotada. Não ia ser naquele momento que conversariam sobre sentimentos. Um homem de estatura mediana se aproximou das duas. O cabelo castanho e ondulado penteado para trás, olhos e boca pequena. Vestia um terno simples, nada em especial.

– Selena. - A voz masculina lhe chamou estendendo a mão.

– Nick! - Sorriu ao lançar a mão para a dele.

Nicholas fez uma mesura delicada beijando-lhe a costa da mão.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo. - Esboçou um sorriso sem dentes.

– Eu também. - Concordou se virando para apresentar Demi, mas o homem já se inclinava para a morena.

– Nicholas Jonas. - Estendeu a mão educadamente mais uma vez.

– Demetria Lovato. - Se apresentou observando o mesmo feito na mão de Selena ser realizado na sua.

– Espero que estejam gostando da festa. - Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça fitando as duas mulheres.

– Um pouco formal demais. - A Gomez confessou ganhando um sorriso mais largo do Jonas.

– Você não mudou nada. - Abaixou a cabeça contendo a risada.

– Fico feliz por isso. - Levou a taça aos lábios rosados mais uma vez.

– E a senhorita? - Perguntou em direção a Demi.

– Está tudo muito lindo, meus parabéns. - Elogiou sinceramente apesar da pontada desconfortável na boca do estômago.

– Obrigada, mas não mereço todo o crédito. Tive ajuda. - Ergueu a cabeça para ter uma visão mais ampla do local. - Selena, quero que conheça uma pessoa. - Contou chamando alguém com um aceno de mão.

– Já imagino quem seja. - Riu cúmplice para o dono dos antigos cachos.

Uma loira se aproximou sorrindo. Os olhos cor de avelã iluminados pela maquiagem leve, o vestido branco caia perfeitamente no corpo delgado. A pele rosada parecia macia demais aos olhos. Se pôs ao lado de Nick olhando para as duas em expectativa.

– Essa é Julie. - Disse colocando o braço envolta a cintura fina.

– Óh.. - Selena sorriu mais abertamente se inclinando para cumprimentar a mulher. - A famosa. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la.

– Eu, famosa? - Lançou um olhar para Nick que mantinha a expressão neutra. - Você deve ser Selena. - Apontou ganhando um aceno de cabeça.

– Essa é Demetria. - Selena apresentou a morena ao lado que correspondeu ao cumprimento da loira.

– Fico feliz em conhecer vocês. Nick raramente me apresenta as amigas.

– Deixe-me adivinhar; Jogos de Golf com investidores? - Selena debochou fazendo o homem bufar e a loira sorrir. Demi bebericou mais do uísque tentando não rir.

– Selena. - Nick advertiu fazendo as mulheres rirem mais abertamente. - Estou começando a me arrepender de ter apresentado vocês.

– Não vou corrompê-la. - A Gomez disse suavemente.

– Sei. - Disse voltando a expressão normal. - Preciso falar com algumas pessoas ainda, qualquer coisa é só me procurar. - Avisou tomando a mão da loira.

O casal se afastou deixando as duas sozinhas mais uma vez. Demi virou repentinamente para Selena.

– Por que não me disse que ele já tinha uma namorada?

– Namorada não. - Negou com a cabeça pegando mais um aperitivo da bandeja que passava a sua frente. - Noiva. Não viu a aliança?

Demi olhou pela multidão como se procurasse os dois para poder ver o dedo anelar antes de voltar a atenção para Selena.

– Dá no mesmo.

– Eu não contei porque você fica sexy com ciúmes. - Comentou risonha.

A Lovato torceu a boca e olhou para a bolsa de mão com a testa franzida. Sentiu mais uma vez a vibração e soltou um grunido irritado.

– O que foi? - Selena perguntou enquanto a Capitã abria a bolsa.

– Não acredito. Eu disse para ninguém me incomodar. - Ignorou a pergunta da mais velha olhando a tela do aparelho celular.

– O que aconteceu?

– Tenho que atender. Já volto. - Avisou tomando o rumo da saída.

Demi saiu pelas portas de madeira seca dando um pequeno aceno para o único segurança na portaria. Enquanto retornava o telefonema criticava inconscientemente a falta de guarda no local. Era uma festa para arrecadar dinheiro e dinheiro sempre precisava de toda a segurança possível. Esperou impaciente para ser atendida até que ouviu a voz melódica da Detetive.

A noite tinha se tornado um tanto quanto fria e o ar gelado batia contra a pele desprotegida pelo vestido arrepiando os braços. A boca vermelha se movimentava rapidamente respondendo e erguendo questões para a loira do outro lado da linha. Já tinha andado até metade do caminho de pedra com a inquietação, o gramado perfeito contornava toda a construção de aparência antiga. A lua cheia parcialmente coberta pela nuvem cinza.

– Sem problemas. Deixe-os na minha mesa e não apareça na minha frente até terça. - Concluiu cansada rodando nos calcanhares para encontrar Selena se aproximando. - Tchau.

– Não acha que está um pouco frio aqui fora? - Perguntou baixo parando rente a silhueta da mulher.

– Lá dentro não dava pra atender. - A voz saiu rouca enquanto guardava o pequeno aparelho na bolsa. - Vou ficar sozinha até terça, os dois pombinhos estão de folga.

– Como se não estivesse acostumada. - Zombou.

– Você me escutou bem? - Olhou nos olhos chocolate de Selena. - Amanhã eu vou para o departamento e só volto terça, talvez quarta pela manhã.

A expressão tranquila de Selena se contorceu em perdida antes de formar uma pequena careta indignada.

– Eu vou ficar sozinha? - Choramingou ganhando um aceno da Capitã. - Não tem mais ninguém que possa revezar com você?

– Meu Tenente e minha Detetive de confiança estão de folga. Quem vou colocar para tomar conta de tudo? Impossível e sabe que sempre fiz isso. Já fiquei dias sem aparecer em casa.

– Mas antes a gente... - Se calou desviando o olhar. Demi riu.

– A gente o quê? - Cutucou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Você sabe. E além do mais, nunca gostei de ficar sem você em casa. - Confessou emburrada.

– Essa é nova. - O ar satisfeito na voz enquanto envolvia o corpo da mais velha com os braços. - É pouco tempo e você sabe onde me encontrar.

A Juiza pousou as mãos delicadamente sobre os ombros da mulher que a segurava.

– Promete pra mim que não vai fazer nada suicida? - Pediu em meio a um suspiro cansado encostando as testas.

– Por você? - Levantou uma mão acariciando a bochecha de Selena com carinho. Um sorriso fraco brotando nos lábios vermelhos. - Eu prometo. E vou ligar sempre que puder.

Selena balançou a cabeça concordando, os olhos já fechados. Demi deslizou os dedos em direção a orelha enfeitada com o pequeno brinco de diamante a massageando enquanto batia as bocas em um beijo calmo. A respiração se tornando ofegante só pelo fato de poder aproveitar dos lábios macios e estar colada ao corpo quente da mais velha. Um clarão iluminou a área fazendo as duas se afastarem para olhar em volta.

– Relâmpago? - Selena indagou tentando avistar sinais de chuva no céu.

– Pode ser. - Demi olhou em volta antes de seguir o olhar da Juíza para a nuvem carregada. - Melhor voltarmos para a festa.

–x-x-x-

As luzes artificiais iluminavam todo o espaço. O barulho da furadeira ao longe era abafado pela música sensual que saía do auto falante do carro bem equipado. Os sofás de couro negro ocupados por três homens e duas mulheres. Garrafa de Vodka espalhadas entre os indivíduos, o cigarro marrom entre os dedos de poucos. O cheiro de canela se mesclando ao de sexo.

Mais afastado, um homem de seus trinta e cinco anos sentado na poltrona feita do mesmo material de couro. A mesa de vidro a sua frente era ocupada por algumas caixas e um notebook. Um micro escritório. Trajava uma blusa preta de gola alta que abraçava o tronco bem trabalhado, jeans e tênis branco. Os cabelos já um pouco grande formavam pequenos cachos castanhos, os olhos esverdeados recebiam um tom avermelhado. Pele queimada de sol. A barba por fazer cobrindo o queixo quadrado.

Os dedos habilidosos enrolaram o dólar formando um pequeno tubo. Aproximou uma ponta do canudo improvisado a carreira branca no tampo de vidro enquanto a outra encostava em uma das narinas aspirando todo o composto químico. Repetiu o ato na segunda fileira sentindo a droga bater no alto da cabeça antes de dispersar.

Um homem alto se aproximou. O cabelo liso e escuro batia na altura dos ombros. Camisa branca e calça jeans cobria o corpo moreno. Estendeu um envelope para o homem sentado confortavelmente na poltrona.

– Acho que consegui o que me pediu. - A voz grave confidenciou observando o objeto ser retirado de sua mão.

O homem que se comportava como chefe abriu o envelope com um sorriso torto, os olhos vidrados corriam sobre a informação que o envelope continha até achar o que queria. O sorriso se alargou enquanto os olhos brilhavam de excitação. Apoiou as costas no descanso da poltrona ainda com os cartões em mãos. Já conhecia a mulher de vestido azul, mas não sabia do vínculo afetuoso.

– Parece que nossa Capitã tem um ponto fraco. - Soltou uma risada ganhando um meio sorriso do homem competente ainda de pé.


	5. Chapter 5

Bateu a porta do carro segurando o copo de café na mão livre. Sentia os ombros pesados, a ansiedade batendo forte com a náusea. Balançou a cabeça ajeitando o óculos de sol no rosto, tomou um gole da cafeína quente tentando recuperar a postura fria. Subiu os degraus da delegacia ainda brincando com a pequena bola de basquete que carregava no chaveiro. Os pés a guiaram até o local de trabalho, só queria desmoronar em sua poltrona e colocar em pratica o que estivera pensando ao longo da semana, mas aparentemente isso não era possível. Parou abruptamente na soleira da porta, retirou os óculos revelando os olhos duros estudando o interior da sala.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz forte e rouca soou chamando a atenção dos cinco.

Swift se virou prontamente para a porta com os braços cruzados, a expressão facial surpresa pedia desculpas. Lautiner não lhe dirigiu o olhar mas pode perceber como estava tenso pelo maxilar rigido. Dois homens de terno e gravata presenciavam a cena parecendo indiferentes e distantes. Demi olhou mais incisiva em direção a mulher que analisava alguma pasta sobre sua mesa, SUA mesa.

– E você deve ser a Capitã. - A voz debochada saiu da boca larga.

Demi observou a mulher se levantar e dar a volta na mesa para que ficassem frente a frente. Os cachos de um castanho claro batiam na cintura e fios dourados aguçavam o brilho. Os olhos tão azuis quanto os da Detetive lhe encaravam sem receio. O rosto redondo tinha uma aparência corada e saudável. A calça preta marcava bem o corpo magro, a camisa azul clara era coberta pela jaqueta de couro que fazia par com as botas de salto a deixando ainda mais alta. A sombra de um sorriso tomou o canto dos lábios coberto por gloss notando a personalidade forte e defensiva da Capitã mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão para a cumprimentar.

– Agente Cyrus. - Se apresentou sem desviar os olhos azuis dos castanhos. - Miley Cyrus. - Deu de ombros.

Demi cerrou os dentes lançando um olhar para a mão estendida. Tinha duas opções: Ou se apresentava devidamente para realizar uma conversa civilizada, ou expulsava todos daquela sala a gritos e balas. Por mais que a segunda alternativa fosse tentadora, apertou a mão estendida com um pouco mais de força.

– Capitã Lovato. - Respondeu seca. Pela visão periférica pode perceber a Swift suspirar aliviada. - Agora podem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

A pergunta veio grossa desviando para chegar a poltrona almejada. Repousou o copo de café sobre a mesa onde pode reconhecer os papeis que Miley estudava. Olhou para cima buscando a resposta que não veio para sua pergunta. Lautiner e Swift se entreolhavam temerosos, a Agente bufou impaciente revirando os olhos.

– Tenente? - Demi tentou mais uma vez fuzilando Lautiner com o olhar.

Taylor coçou a nuca se desencostando no armário de ferro para encarar a morena raivosa.

– Os mandaram para nos ajudar até o desfecho do caso. - A voz firme e grossa do homem entrava em contradição com a aparência insegura.

– Oh.. - Fingiu espanto cruzando as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa. - Verdade? - Desviou para a Agente no meio da sala.

– Nos mandaram para cá antes que virasse um problema federal. - Cyrus deu de ombros.

Uma risada fraca saiu da garganta da Capitã que umedeceu os lábios descansando as costas na poltrona.

– Nos deixem a sós. - Disse aos outros. - Preciso conversar com a Agente Cyrus.

– Dem's... - Swift rogou.

– Taylor, vá. - Mandou com a expressão dura.

As duas esperaram que cada um passasse pela porta. O Tenente foi o último a fechando atrás de si.

– Bom. - A dona dos olhos azuis começou se sentando na cadeira vaga. - Você precisa me contar seus métodos por aqui porque desde que cheguei eles estão com essa expressão de pavor.

– O que você quer? - Demi cortou irritada.

– Você os coloca ajoelhados no milho? - Ignorou a pergunta da Capitã.

– Por favor, eu estou com um péssimo humor então dê graças a Deus que ainda não te joguei pela janela.

– Óh, mas são três andares. É muito perigoso. - Caçoou apoiando o queixo na mão direita.

Demi estalou o pescoço procurando respirar, mas o ar dentro da sala parecia cada vez mais escasso.

– Por que vocês estão aqui? Eu disse que não queria o FBI envolvido e não preciso de alguém como você tentando mandar em mim. Não sou muito fã de receber ordens.

– Eu estou adorando esse circo tanto quanto você, então porque não damos as mãos e encerramos logo esse filme? - Miley respondeu monótona. - Eu poderia muito bem estar na califórnia pegando umas ondas ao som do Bob Dylan e olha para onde me mandaram. - Indicou a sala fechada.

– Você não consegue falar sério por um segundo? Como querem que eu respeite alguém como você? - Elevou a voz se irritando ainda mais com o sarcasmo barato.

– Me desculpe, mas parece que você não respeitaria ninguém. - Deu de ombros mais uma vez. A indiferença estava deixando a Lovato maluca. - E eu não estou aqui para mandar em você. Estou aqui para trabalharmos juntas.

– Trabalharmos juntas? - Gargalhou falsamente. - Sério, eu não preciso do FBI. Meu departamento já é o suficiente então podem arrumar as malas e sumir daqui.

– É suficiente? Pois não parece. - Cerrou os olhos venenosa. - E se não fosse a incompetência de vocês, eu e os outros não estaríamos envolvidos nisso.

O fogo se alastrou pelo corpo de Demi a fazendo tremer levemente. Cerrou bem os punhos se controlando para não avançar na mulher a frente, mas o sorriso cínico estampado naquele rosto não estava ajudando em nada. Os dentes estavam bem firmes um contra o outro enquanto o nariz puxava o oxigênio com dificuldade. Viu Miley se levantar confiante e se dirigir a porta.

– Pode ficar tranquila... - Lançou os olhos azuis para a morena ainda sentada. - Vou terminar o serviço e ir embora mais rápido do que imagina. - Sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair.

Escutou a porta se fechar antes de desferir um soco no tampo de madeira. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era? Passou as mãos pelo cabelo com as palavras de Miley ainda ecoando em sua mente. Se levantou mal humorada saindo da sala e batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Parou para olhar as expressões assustadas de alguns que permaneciam ali, ignorou todos rumando para a saída.

–x-x-x-

Girou a chave preguiçosamente abrindo a porta do apartamento. Parecia que não descansava a dias, o que de fato acontecia. Largou a bolsa pelo chão enquanto adentrava o recinto. Parou com um sorriso gasto ao se deparar com Selena encolhida na poltrona, um pote de pipoca e refrigerante sobre a mesa de centro. O celular e o telefone sem fio lutando para não cair do estofado. Tirou os sapatos para subir no carpete.

Demi passou as mãos pelos cabelos soltando um suspiro lento, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia desligar o celular. Abaixou rente a silhueta feminina tirando a franja do rosto adormecido. O movimento leve a fez despertar aos poucos. Os olhos chocolates piscaram tentando se livrar da neblina.

– Dem's? - Murmurou fechando os olhos com força.

– Desculpe, não queria te acordar. - Sussurrou afagando o cabelo castanho.

– Hum.. - Puxou o ar com força lutando para se levantar. - Estava tentando ligar pra você, mas só dava fora de área.

– Presumi. - Concordou forçando um sorriso que não passou despercebido.

– O que aconteceu? - Selena se inclinou quase completamente desperta.

– Precisava espairecer a cabeça.

– Por que? Taylor ligou aqui pra casa procurando por você, mas não me disse nada.

– Qual dos dois? - Ficou de pé passando as mãos pela roupa.

– Swift. - Respondeu automática analisando as feições da morena. - Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Você não costuma sair do posto sem dar satisfação.

Demi fechou os olhos com força tentando afastar a dor que sentia ao longo do corpo. A raiva lhe sucumbindo mais uma vez.

– O FBI aconteceu. - Rosnou começando a andar pela sala. - Eu trabalho igual a uma escrava naquele inferno, deveria ao menos ter algum crédito. Eu cansei de dizer que estava tudo sob controle e que não precisava de ajuda federal. Agora me responda, para quê essas merdinhas de agentes estão aqui? Só pra me dar mais dor de cabeça. - Bufou gesticulando. Selena continuou muda prestando atenção na Lovato inquieta. - Sem contar essa mulher que, Argh! - Coçou a testa franzida.

– Que mulher?

– Miley Cyrus. - Respondeu com a voz enojada. - Ela é tão metida, arrogante, prepotente, debochada e.. Por que você está rindo? - Parou confusa notando o sorriso fraco no rosto meigo de Selena.

– Você está descrevendo a tal mulher ou você? - Indagou risonha ganhando um muxoxo irritado da outra. - Desculpe. O que ela disse?

– Que eu era incompetente. Eu sou incompetente? Quem é ela para me falar uma coisa dessa? Pega a porra da minha ficha e veja quantas coisas eu já fiz nesses poucos anos de policia. Não preciso desse povo que se acha superior recitando ordens para mim ou meus comandados.

– Claro que não. - O tom rouco da Gomez ganhou a atenção de Demi. - Você sempre resolveu tudo sem precisar dessas coisas, mas pense bem, ajuda nunca é demais. E afinal, o que eles querem?

– Que trabalhemos juntos. - Respirou fundo se sentando no sofá maior. - Eu sei que ajuda nunca é demais, só que são os federais. Aí você sabe o que vai acontecer? Eles vão fazer um escarcéu, o cara vai se safar pra outro país e nós ganharemos um arquivo morto. Quem é o incompetente da história? Mas eles saem como heróis, né? - Desabafou jogando a cabeça contra o encosto ao fechar os olhos.

– Hey. - Selena chamou se levantando para se sentar ao lado da mulher. - Não vou te pedir calma porque sei que isso só vai te dar mais motivos para reclamar. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, okay? - Disse meiga apoiando uma mão no joelho da Lovato.

Demi jogou um braço sobre a testa olhando para o vazio a sua frente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem quando eu entrar naquele inferno amanhã com uma automática estourando a cabeça daqueles desgraçados. - Bufou fazendo Selena rir baixo. Desviou a atenção para os olhos chocolate soltando um suspiro. - Sabe com o que eu fico mais puta? Eu trabalhei pra cacete e eles me apunhalaram pelas costas. Por que não apareceram aqui quando tive que ficar três dias fora de casa? Me pouparia sentir saudades.

– Saudades de quem? - Perguntou sonsa fazendo a mais nova revirar os olhos para a televisão desligada.

– Já estou estressada, você quer me ver explodir? - Bufou.

– O que eu posso fazer para você melhorar? - Mordeu o lábio inferior se controlando pra não atacar a Lovato no modo irritado.

– Nada. Vou melhorar no meu tempo. - Suspirou fechando os olhos.

– Tem certeza? - Demi acenou com a cabeça.

Selena considerou a cena durante alguns segundos até que a ideia surgiu. Tentou conter o sorriso depositando um beijo suave na bochecha corada de Demi, o corpo continuou inerte e isso deu o passe livre para a mais velha distribuir beijos calmos e cálidos ao longo do rosto. Sentiu a respiração da Lovato ficar um pouco pesada ao dar um beijo molhado no canto dos lábios.

– Melhor? - Sussurrou rouca mordiscando o queixo desenhado.

– Um pouco. - Respondeu indiferente fazendo o sorriso da Gomez se alastrar.

– Por mais que eu ache esse seu temperamento extremamente sexy, prefiro que você esteja bem. - Se movimentou se sentando no colo de Demi, as pernas cercando o corpo da morena.

– Você está comigo, então eu estou bem. - Apertou as coxas fartas que lhe envolvia.

Selena encarou os olhos castanhos desconfiada tentando arrancar a verdade.

– Tem algo a mais. - Sussurrou encostando as testas brincando com a orelha da Capitã. - O que é?

Demi umedeceu os lábios engolindo a saliva acumulada. Um nó subindo pela garganta e a reviravolta no ventre. Fechou a distância entre as duas selando os lábios em um beijo saudoso, os braços fortes puxavam Selena imprensando os corpos gerando o calor desejado. As línguas se acariciando em puro deleite. O beijo cessou com calma, sem pressa para se separar.

– Você está brincando demais comigo. - Demi resfolegou. - Se isso for uma lição eu só quero deixar bem claro que eu já entendi.

– Não é uma lição. - Engoliu puxando o ar com dificuldade.

– Selena, eu não quero só brincar com você. - Anunciou calma sustentando o olhar. - Eu gosto de você, realmente gosto. Quero você ao meu lado, quero poder te chamar de minha e dizer pra todo mundo que eu tenho dona.

A Juíza fechou os olhos absorvendo as palavras.

– Sério? - Indagou com ar de sorriso.

– Por que você não confia em mim? - Aprumou o corpo se agarrando ao mais alto ficando com o rosto a centímetros de distância do dela. - Eu... - Assoprou o pronome em sua face, mas engasgou. Não dava pra continuar a frase.

O silêncio caiu sobre as duas. Selena abriu os olhos encarando os castanhos temerosos. As três palavras eram apenas dirigidas a irmã mais velha, nem para a mãe conseguia proferi-las e agora quase tinha as soltado para Selena. Respirou superficialmente pelo peso estranho no peito, os olhos chocolate brilhavam de uma maneira diferente. O rosto delicado da mais velha mantinha a expressão ansiosa, talvez esperando pelas palavras cortadas, mas Demi não conseguia mais usar o dom da fala. Ao invés disso, agiu.

Atacou a boca rosada com fome, sugando os lábio macios com desejo. Um suspiro escapou de ambas quando as linguas se tocaram, exploravam a boca uma da outra com exigência.

Selena se movimentou um pouco contra a bacia da Lovato ansiando por mais contato, um gemido escapou quando sentiu a mão da morena apertar fortemente a base da bunda. Se separou do beijo ofegante percebendo a força com que se agarravam. Suas unhas cravadas nos ombros largos da mais nova. Demi alcançou a barra da camisa de Selena a puxando para fora sem pedir permissão, já tinha passado tempo demais se submetendo a mulher. Em um movimento rapido deitou a mais velha no sofá se posicionando sobre o corpo perfeito. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Selena enquanto notava as mãos finas desabotoar sua camisa social, riu quando a paciência da Juíza acabou puxando o tecido para os lados sem se importar com os botões voando pela sala. Passeou com a língua pelo pescoço nu acariciando as laterais do corpo quente, aplicou a coxa contra o centro de Selena abocanhando sua orelha.

Os centros pulsantes reclamavam a cada toque, a necessidade de se satisfazerem crescendo a cada segundo. Os seios de Selena implorando pelo toque das mãos que percorriam suas coxas. Demi puxou o short para fora do corpo da mais velha, mas já estava mais do que acostumada de ver aquilo. Agora era a hora de ir mais além. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios vermelhos enquanto tentava posicionar os braços de Selena sobre a cabeça mas o sofá impedia.

– Droga.. - Murmurou com dificuldade. Selena ronronou passando as pernas por sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. - Quarto.

Demi conseguiu balbuciar a palavra antes de se render ao beijo desesperado. Se levantaram em direção ao corredor se esforçando para não caírem. Chegaram ao primeiro quarto que era de Demi. Sem se separar dos beijos com a mais velha, conseguiu abrir a porta vermelha e tentou entrar no aposento, mas o beijo cessou.

– Vamos para o meu quarto. - Selena resfolegou lambendo os lábios. - Quero você na minha cama. - Completou com a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

Empurrou Demi contra o colchão reparando que a mulher ainda usava a maldita calça e a camisa pendurada nos ombros revelando timidamente o soutien vermelho.

– Tira essa camisa. - Disse já deslizando o pano pelos braços pálidos.

Demi riu da pressa da mulher e aproveitou que Selena estava em cima de seu corpo para virá-la contra o colchão. Ponto para a Lovato.

– Hoje quem manda sou eu. - Sussurrou com os lábios colados a cartilagem da orelha.

Selena sentiu o arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a voz sensual, a contração no cóccix e a pressão no ventre aumentando a cada investida da língua lasciva que envolvia o lóbulo. As mãos de Demi subiram provocando a barra do soutien claro, a Gomez gruniu impaciente mas suspirou aliviada quando sentiu a peça intima se soltar. A morena recuou o rosto do pescoço quente tendo uma visão melhor dos seios expostos, viu os olhos chocolate se fecharem quando começou a massagear um dos gêmeos perfeitos. Se inclinou rapidamente abocanhando o outro. Selena gemeu baixinho enquanto a língua contornava o mamilo enrijecido, os dedos habilidosos estimulando o outro.

Demi chupou o seio brevemente antes de se dirigir a boca receptiva. As mãos quentes apertando a coxa, a barriga, os seios... Os dedos carinhosos desceram até a base da calcinha afastando o pano para o lado, gemeu contra a boca carnuda quando sentiu a umidade da mais velha. Puxou o ar inalando o perfume adocicado que emanava do corpo da mulher. Apenas o cheiro já a deixava excitada.

Selena arqueou as costas quando sentiu um dedo deslizar para dentro. Demi a beijou do queixo quando penetrou o segundo. No terceiro a mais velha implorava por movimentos. A Lovato fez leves movimentos sentindo o quadril de Selena ser empurrado contra seus dedos. Não pôde impedir do gemido sair com o corpo que movimentava colado ao seu.

– Gostosa. - Demi gemeu mais uma vez lutando para continuar com o que fazia.

Demi mordeu delicadamente o pescoço da mulher achando o ponto de pulso e o chupando demoradamente. A mão livre massageando qualquer pedaço de carne descoberta. Selena lançou uma perna sobre o corpo de Demi dando mais acesso ao sexo. Mais um ronronar saiu da garganta de Demi com o ato.

O suor dos corpos se mesclavam e o perfume misturado resultava a uma essência exótica. A morena se afastou ao notar que a mais alta estava chegando ao ápice. Selena sentiu os músculos se contraindo, o fogo no estomago crescendo a cada estocada precisa. O grito fino saiu da garganta antes do fogo atravessar o ventre e aliviar todas as sensações agonizantes. Sentiu o corpo mole e a vista ficar momentaneamente embaçada. Os dedos ainda permaneciam dentro de si recebendo todo o liquido a muito desejado. Selena piscou os olhos focando o rosto satisfeito da Lovato, tornou a fechar os olhos quando sentiu os dedos lhe abandonarem.

– Você... - Selena tentou dizer algo coerente mas ainda estava entorpecida com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Demi deitou sobre corpo nu a beijando carinhosamente nos lábios.

– Eu sei. - A Lovato respondeu com a leve ideia do que a outra queria dizer. - Você também.

[...]

Os raios de sol transpassando pela cortina que cobria a janela do quarto alcançavam os corpos cobertos pelo fino lençol. Demi franziu o cenho recebendo a iluminação e escutando ao longe uma irritante musiquinha. Abriu os olhos tentando se adaptar a cena. Sentiu um corpo se agarrando ao seu e ao olhar pra baixo encontrou o rosto adormecido de Selena mergulhado em seu peito. Sorriu para si com as lembranças da noite. Bocejou levemente olhando para o relógio no criado mudo, o celular gritando na sala parou de tocar. Tinha que ir.

Demi passou os dedos delicadamente no cabelo curto de Selena os jogando para trás, se abaixou um pouco conseguindo beijar os olhos fechados, escutou um ronronar baixo antes de beijar docemente os lábios entre-abertos. Girou o corpo pairando sobre o de Selena ao perceber que era correspondida.

– Bom dia. - Demi desejou ainda com as bocas coladas.

– Bom dia. - Sorriu se espreguiçando um pouco. - Dormiu bem?

– Nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida.

Selena riu da resposta pomposa da outra e olhou para o relógio.

– Me explica o porque de acordarmos tão cedo? - Pediu tornando a fechar os olhos.

– Ultimo domingo do mês.

– Eu posso ir?

Demi se inclinou selando os lábios no pescoço quente, aspirou o cheiro da mulher provocando um arrepio em Selena.

– Você ainda pergunta? - A beijou no trapézio. - Mas preciso ir à delegacia primeiro.

– Por isso acordou tão cedo? - Abriu os olhos vendo a Lovato acenar com a cabeça. - Eu encontro com você lá então. Onze horas, certo?

– Perfeito. Mas me deixe aproveitar a cama um pouco mais antes de ir. - A beijou nos lábios introduzindo a lingua até tocar no céu da boca.

–x-x-x-

– Hey, Henrie. - Taylor gritou contra a grade de proteção. - Você não é de nada.

David olhou seriamente para a loira debochada antes de se posicionar para fazer o lançamento.

– Ele vai acabar com você quando chegar a sua vez. - Demi disse para a Swift que acabava de se sentar ao seu lado.

– Como se eu me importasse. E além do mais, graças aos federais, nós três podemos vir hoje. Não posso perder a oportunidade de torcer pra você e meu gatinho. - Escutou o riso contido da Lovato e olhou para o relógio no pulso que marcava quase meio dia. - Cadê Selena?

– Acabei de mandar uma mensagem. Ela não atende as minhas chamadas. - Reclamou olhando envolta tentando encontrar a mulher, soltou um suspiro derrotado.

– Quem é o próximo que irei triturar? - O grito de David ecoou pelo campo de beisebol.

Demi se levantou com um sorriso presunçoso, pediu para que Taylor segurasse seu celular e saiu pisando na grama com o tênis brancos. Agarrou o bastão que o Tenente lhe ofereceu e se posicionou na base. O boné azul prendia os fio negros em um rabo de cavalo e protegia os olhos do sol quente. Usava um short jeans, camisa pólo branca.

– Vamos lá, David. - Girou o bastão no ar antes de movimentar o quadril. - Não fique com medo de mim. - Provocou ganhando um grito eufórico da detetive do lado de fora.

Henrie girou o boné para trás puxando ar enquanto rodava a bola nas mãos escondida contra as costas. Se preparou erguendo uma das pernas e girando o braço lançou a bola. Uma bola baixa e com efeito. Demi moveu o quadril mais uma vez conseguindo rebater com força. Largou o objeto de madeira partindo para a próxima base não se importando em ver onde a bola tinha parado, só escutava os companheiros de time instruindo a continuar. Mais uma base alcançada.

Se aproximou de David que brincava com a bola colocando a mão no ombro largo do homem.

– Um dia você consegue. - O reconfortou falsamente.

– Esse dia está demorando. - Rosnou fazendo Demi rir.

– Demi, seu celular. - Taylor gritou correndo pelo campo. - Selena. - Avisou já próxima e estendendo o aparelho para a mulher.

A morena franziu o cenho pegando o aparelho, já estava no final do jogo. Aceitou a chamada colocando o celular contra a orelha.

– Selena?

– Não.– A voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha. - E é melhor você fazer exatamente o que eu pedir se a quiser viva


	6. Chapter 6

Atravessou o corredor a passos largos e pesados. Ainda trajava as roupas do jogo de beisebol mas a postura se sobressaía a vestimenta. O burburinho aumentava a cada segundo, telefones tocando ao mesmo tempo. Alguns corriam de um lado para o outro enquanto poucos a seguiam de perto.

– Quero a aparelhagem montada em minha mesa imediatamente. - Disse séria notando Miley se aproximar. - Taylor? - Virou para a loira a suas costas. - Minha casa.

A Swift mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

– Taylor me ligou a pouco e disse que não há nenhum sinal. - Observou a morena trocar o peso do corpo para a outra perna. - Estão fazendo uma varredura na área tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

Demi passou as costas da mão na testa buscando calma e concentração. O frio percorrendo o corpo inquieto, a raiva fechando as mãos em punhos, os nós dos dedos se tornando brancos com a força.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - Miley perguntou olhando para a Capitã que andava de um lado para o outro como uma leoa enjaulada.

– Nada que vá lhe interessar. - Cuspiu.

Miley permaneceu com os olhos entediados sobre a Lovato prestando mais atenção ao estado nervoso.

– Detetive? - A agente indagou para a Swift já que Demi se negava a responder.

Taylor olhou de uma para a outra ponderando no que dizer.

– Um sequestro. - Os olhos alarmados. Miley franziu o cenho.

– Só isso?

– Não é só isso sua imbecil! - Demi a empurrou com força contra um armário de arquivos. - É minha mulher.

O silêncio a sua volta indicou que havia acabado de gritar. Passou as mãos pelos fios negros se dirigindo a sala privada. Fechou a porta atrás de si respirando com dificuldade. Se dirigiu à mesa espalmando as mãos no tampo cinza. Quantas vezes reivindicou alguém? Tinha se excedido, mas quem se importava? Balançou a cabeça atordoada. Era de Selena que se tratava. Sua amiga e amante. Sentiu o nó se formar na garganta ao lembrar da noite que passaram juntas e inevitavelmente imaginando o quão terrível seria viver sem a presença petulante da Gomez. Não suportava a ideia da mulher estar presa em cativeiro. Tinha que tê-la novamente.

Ouviu as sutis batidas na porta antes da cabeleira loira aparecer.

– Posso entrar?

Suspirou ao ouvir a voz melódica, a vista começava a pinicar. Observou Taylor se aproximar e puxar seu corpo para um abraço confortável. Apertou a silhueta magra e alta se refugiando entre os cachos perfeitos, a mão da Swift fazia uma leve caricia no couro cabeludo.

– Vamos encontrá-la. - Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da Lovato deixando o olhar de um azul profundo fitar o teto. - Mas você precisa agir com a razão.

– A razão é uma droga. - Murmurou. Uma gota quente escapando dos olhos castanhos opacos.

Taylor a apertou um pouco mais antes de se afastar. Não era comum ver o lado frágil de Demi e isso não era uma coisa que estava apreciando no momento. Soltou um suspiro frustrado ao notar as mãos da Capitã limpar o rosto rapidamente, um risco preto formado na bochecha.

– Aqui. - A loira passou um dedo limpando a mancha de rímel. - Prontinho.

– Obrigada. - Fungou revirando os olhos tentando se livrar das lágrimas insistentes. - Eu vou matar quem está fazendo isso.

Taylor quase deu um sorriso, mas a preocupação a impediu de continuar com o ato.

– Se você não fizer, eu faço. Alguma ideia? - Perguntou enquanto Demi lhe dava as costas para abrir a gaveta da mesa.

– Quem poderia me odiar a tal ponto? - Riu irônica. - Todo mundo. - Puxou o coldre com arma e cartucho os colocando sobre a mesa.

– O que disseram exatamente? - Deu um passo para perto.

– Que estavam com ela, que estava viva.. - Fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça girar. - E que mais tarde ligariam dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer para tê-la de volta.

O coração bombeava sangue rapidamente pelo corpo pequeno. A adrenalina e os reflexos tão alertas que puxou a arma de cima da mesa quando viu a porta se abrir mais uma vez. Miley.

– Cyrus. - Taylor chamou calma. - Acho que não é o melhor momento.

– Eu vim pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não sabia e sinto muito. - Disse em voz baixa se aproximando. - Me deixe ajudar. É o mínimo que posso fazer para tentar ganhar sua confiança e me redimir.

Demi engoliu em seco olhando a mão da agente estendida em sua direção. Sentiu os olhos queimarem ao se lembrar mais uma vez que não tinha ideia de onde ou como Selena se encontrava.

– Obrigada. - Apertou as mãos.

O toque do celular ecoou pela sala, Taylor atendeu o aparelho rapidamente realizando uma simples conversa monossilábica e voltou a olhar para as duas mulheres assim que desligou.

– O rastreamento do celular foi concluído, mas o aparelho foi encontrado em uma lixeira pública a dois quarteirões do seu prédio. - Disse à Capitã que fechava os olhos com força. - Me desculpe.

– Vamos trazê-la de volta. - Miley afirmou apoiando uma mão no ombro da Lovato. - Afinal, ela é um dos nossos também. - Sorriu fraco antes de acenar a cabeça e sair da sala.

–x-x-x-

A luz baixa dava um aspecto sombrio e sinistro ao galpão. Caixas cercavam as paredes formando incontáveis labirintos. O barulho enjoado da furadeira ao longe pouco a pouco foi despertando a mulher posicionada estrategicamente embaixo da única lâmpada do local. Inspirou tentando ajeitar o corpo largado na cadeira de madeira sentindo as mãos e os pés imóveis, um aperto desconfortável nos membros. Percebeu estar amarrada.

Piscou algumas vezes afim de se livrar da névoa que tomava a mente. O que tinha acontecido?

Puxou o ar com mais afinco se desesperando ao sentir a boca amordaçada. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber a realidade, as lembranças recentes lhe atingindo uma a uma: Saindo do prédio, sendo empurrada para dentro de uma van, um pano molhado pressionado contra o rosto e então escuridão. Tentou acalmar as batidas descontroladas dentro do peito ao se deparar com o moreno sentado na poltrona a sua frente. Seus olhos verdes eram de pura diversão e deleite.

– Dormiu bem, Doutora? - A voz masculina soou baixa, o tom gentil mascarando o ameaçador.

Selena olhou em volta com os olhos trêmulos e vermelhos, pequenas gotículas brotando da pele lisa. Barcos e Jet skis espalhados entre o térreo e o segundo piso, pequenos guindastes sustentavam alguns no ar.

– Quero que você me escute com muita atenção. - Pediu atencioso ganhando os chocolates da mulher. - Vou ligar para a Capitã e talvez deixarei você falar com ela. Mas se fizer qualquer gracinha sua estadia por aqui será menos confortável. - Explicou se levantando com o celular em mãos.

–x-x-x-

O primeiro toque fez a equipe formada se entreolharem ansiosos. Demi apertou o celular entre as mãos vendo que o número era privado. Olhou de soslaio para a Detetive ganhando um aceno encorajador. O objeto entre as mãos havia sido conectado a um discreto equipamento de rastreamento operado pelo FBI. Apertou o botão para aceitar a chamada após tomar uma grande quantidade de ar.

– Capitã Lovato. - A voz séria cortou o silêncio da equipe presente.

– Vou ser breve, Doutora.– Uma voz nova, porém conhecida, respondeu através do viva voz. - A senhora tem uma coisa que eu quero. E pelo tempo que se passou já percebeu que não estávamos brincando quando dissemos que temos algo que lhe interessa.

– É, é. - Cortou irritada e familiarizada. - O que você quer, Mark?

Os demais prenderam a respiração enquanto uma gargalhada divertida vinha do aparelho.

– Caleb. Não é óbvio? Meus materiais apreendidos e a chance de sair do estado e nunca mais perturbar vocês.

– Não acha que está querendo demais? - Jogou impaciente.

– Não acha que ela valha tudo isso?

Demi engoliu em seco levantando os olhos para encontrar os azuis de Taylor que mostrou todos os dedos das mãos. Dez segundos.

– Quer saber, doutora?– O aparelho ganhou os olhos castanhos mais uma vez. - Depois eu ligo para conversarmos melhor. – E a linha ficou muda.

Demi manteve a postura dura ainda encarando o aparelho, teriam mais conversas e conversar era a última coisa que queria no momento. Anestesiou os ouvidos para a conversação que rolava a sua volta, mas a voz próxima da Detetive puxou sua atenção novamente.

– Faltava alguns segundos. - Disse com calma ao se abaixar ao lado da morena. - Os Agentes vão tentar descobrir algo com a gravação mas precisamos de mais tempo na próxima.

Próxima. Claro. Teria mais telefonemas, mais minutos sem ter notícias da Juíza. Se levantou seca da cadeira colocando o revólver no coldre fixo na cintura.

– Onde você vai? - Miley perguntou tirando os olhos do Laptop.

– Falar com Caleb. - Respondeu vestindo a jaqueta de couro em um único movimento. - E não adianta tentar me impedir. - Cortou assim que sentiu as repreensões virem à tona. - Eu vou com ou sem discurso.

–x-x-x-

Os dedos pálidos tamborilavam no tampo da mesa do refeitório esperando o convidado se apresentar. Tenente Lautiner estava de pé a sua direita como sempre, Henrie se encontrava a esquerda e mais afastado. O homem rechonchudo passou pelas portas duplas entrando no ambiente vazio. O cabelo castanho e ralo dava sinal de calvice, a barba por fazer o deixava com um aspecto sujo, os olhos ônix pareciam tranquilos. Três guardas o acompanhavam de perto, as mãos unidas pela algema brilhante. Bermuda caqui bege e uma camisa ridiculamente floral. Trajava roupas normais já que não tinha sido condenado. Ainda.

– Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? - A voz esganiçada do homem preencheu o lugar silencioso. - Quando disseram que eu tinha uma visita não me informaram que era uma bela mulher. Se soubesse teria me arrumado um pouco mais. - Sorriu sacana.

– Nem que tomasse banho de ouro eu estaria interessada. - Retrucou firme. - Agora sente-se.

– Mandona, mandona. - Sorriu tomando um assento em frente à Capitã. - Gosto de mulheres assim.

Demi revirou os olhos dispensando os guardas que o acompanhavam permanecendo apenas com Lautiner e Henrie.

– Caleb. Certo? - Brincou com as unhas enquanto o homem acenava a cabeça com os ônix brilhante em sua direção. - Então Caleb. - Cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa olhando incisiva para o homem. - Mark tem te procurado?

– Não tenho como saber. - Deu de ombros. - E não estou me importando muito com ele tendo você na minha frente.

A capitã ergueu a mão direita e estalou um dedo no outro. Lautiner desfez os braços cruzados bufando, empurrou Caleb contra o tampo de aço pressionando o rosto do traficante no material frio.

– Mas o que é isso? - O homem rechonchudo balbuciou quase sem ar.

– Isso é o meu método de fazer homens nojentos como você pararem de me tratar como uma igual. Agora vamos as perguntas: Mark tem te procurado?

Silêncio. Demi olhou significativamente para o Tenente que apertou ainda mais o braço contra a nuca do homem.

– Eu já disse que não sei! - Gritou a resposta tentando se livrar da dor. - Não recebo muitas notícias aqui dentro.

– Onde era o local de trabalho de vocês? - Ergueu a sobrancelha olhando a palidez de Caleb ser substituída por vermelho intenso.

– Só pode estar louca se pensa que.. AH! - Sentiu o braço lhe espremer ainda mais contra o aço frio. - Eu nunca fui! Eu.. - Pausou tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido. Demi acenou minimamente para Taylor aliviar a força. - Eu só o encontrava em lugares abertos.

– Como assim abertos? - Estreitou os olhos analisando qualquer movimento em falso do traficante. - Você é o braço direito dele e quer que eu acredite que não sabe onde ele fica?

– É a verdade! Eu juro. - Soltou alarmado.

– Onde eram os encontros então?

– Em mar aberto. - Relatou em meio ao desespero e alívio por sentir o peso sobre si lhe abandonar. - Ele me enviava coordenadas, sempre nos encontrávamos em um Iate.

– O Iate no qual você foi encontrado? - Lautiner tomou a voz olhando o sujeito de cima.

– Não. Aquele era só um meio de chegar ao dele. - Mexeu a cabeça sentindo o pescoço livre. - O verdadeiro Iate era muito maior.

Demi e Taylor se entreolharam travando uma conversa silenciosa.

– Guardas! - O tenente chamou do mesmo lugar.

A capitã se levantou passando as mãos pelas roupas confortáveis.

– Era só isso que vocês queriam? - Caleb piscou ouvindo os passos dos guardas se aproximarem.

– No momento sim. - Demi respondeu seca sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

– Se você quiser saber mais sobre mim, pode aparecer mais vezes. Mas não traga eles. - Sorriu maroto olhando a Lovato dos pés a cabeça. - Quente!– Sussurrou.

A morena soltou uma risadinha irônica dando um passo em sua direção. O movimento foi rápido. Em um segundo a mão estava fechada em punho, no outro já acertava em cheio o nariz irregular do homem.

–x-x-x-

A noite já reinava soberana. Por uma das janelas quebradas pode ver a lua cheia iluminar o local. Olhou em volta profundamente irritada, o temor já havia passado a tempos e ninguém tirava a maldita mordaça de sua boca. Alguns passeavam pelo lugar buscando e descarregando caixas de papelão, mas Mark nunca saía de seu posto.

Telefonemas eram feitos, conversas baixas, um jogo de futebol passava na televisão modesta. Soltou o ar pelo nariz sentindo o estômago revirar de fome e a boca seca ansiando por água.

Viu Mark se aproximar mais uma vez.

– Eu vou tirar a mordaça da sua boca mas não grite, okay? - Torceu a boca olhando com falsa piedade para Selena. - Balança a cabeça para me informar se entendeu ou não.

Selena acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. Viu o homem estender as mãos para livrar sua boca. Passou a língua nos lábios ressecados os umedecendo, sentiu a garganta arranhar e tossiu quando tentou engolir a saliva acumulada.

– Como... - A voz da mulher saiu baixa e rouca capturando a atenção de Mark. - Como eu iria gritar depois desse tempo todo sem água e amordaçada, seu idiota?

Ergueu os olhos entediados para encarar os verdes profundos. O moreno deu um leve sorriso irônico se inclinando para ficar na altura do rosto da mulher.

– Outra mal criada. Vocês se merecem mais do que eu imaginava. - Desdenhou puxando o celular do bolso.

– Não vai me dar água? Vou morrer desidratada aqui. - Argumentou com a testa franzida.

– Vou. - Apertou alguns botões no aparelho. - Se você se comportar na conversa com sua amada eu lhe darei água e comida.

Demi. Ele a deixaria falar com Demi. Olhou em volta mais uma vez.

– Me comportar como? - Indagou desconfiada.

– Só diga que está bem e que quer ir pra casa. Coisa padrão. - Deu de ombros.

– Não sou uma criança de sete anos. - Disse monótona.

– Água e comida. - Mark repetiu com um sorriso colocando o celular na orelha. - Capitã? Tem alguém que quer falar com você.

O traficante estendeu o celular em direção a Selena apertando o viva voz. Ambos ouviram os chiados vindo do outro lado da linha.

– Demi? - Selena chamou incerta.

– Por Deus, Selena!– A voz da mulher veio junto com um suspiro alto. - O que está acontecendo?

Os olhos começaram a lacrimejar sentindo o desespero na voz firme da Lovato. Tinha que fazer algo, uma coisa antiga lhe passando pela cabeça.

– Calma. - Pediu formulando uma cena. - Eles não estão me dando água, posso ficar desidratada mas dificilmente morrer. - Pausou tomando ar. - A não ser que um barco caia na minha cabeça. Acho improvável que me matem em um estalo. - Completou rapidamente rezando para que a mensagem fosse entendida apenas pelo outro lado da linha.

Mark apertou o botão novamente levando o aparelho a orelha.

– Mais tarde retorno. - E desligou.

– Ganhei minha água? - Perguntou sarcástica.

– Não. Acho que lhe tratarei como um rato de laboratório e verei se morre ou não com falta de água. - Respondeu virando as costas.

– O seu plano é uma merda, sabia? - Selena ganhou a atenção do moreno novamente. - Ela nunca dará o que você está pedindo e você sabe disso.

– Acredite. - Sorriu de lado. - Ela vai sim. Se não for por bem, será por mal. E se isso.. - Apontou para a mulher amarrada. - Não a motivar, então você não passou de mais um brinquedinho em suas mãos.

Selena sorriu, uma risada baixa saiu da garganta antes da gargalhada preencher o silêncio da conversa.

– Isso à motivou sim. "Acredite". - Repetiu a palavra usada pelo traficante de maneira debochada. - À motivou para acabar com a sua raça.

Mark deu um passo em sua direção desferindo um tapa estalado no rosto pequeno. A marca perfeita dos dedos pesados ganhando um tom avermelhado na pele pálida. O rosto virou minimamente com o impacto mas tornou a olhar para o homem a sua frente, os chocolates duros o fuzilavam com ódio.

– Chega de descanso para sua boca. Prefiro ela calada. - A voz do homem rugiu ao amordaçá-la novamente.

–x-x-x-

Demi fechou os olhos com força, o joelho direito saltando com o movimento hiperativo da perna. Podia sentir a conversa entre os presentes mas a cabeça ainda estava na voz de Selena através do celular. Parecia tão... segura. "A não ser que um barco caia na minha cabeça. Acho improvável que me matem em um estalo." Tinha alguma coisa ali. Abriu os olhos olhando para Swift e Cyrus discutindo por não conseguirem localizar o paradeiro de Mark. "Estalo... Estalo..."

_–Flash Back On-_

_Roçou a borracha na folha de caderno novamente. Os cálculos da pena estavam lhe torrando a paciência e o professor só ensinaria os truques após a entrega dos exercícios. Franziu a testa ao notar que o sol era bloqueado, uma sombra disforme pairando sobre a mesa que ocupava no pátio. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o perfume fresco invadir suas narinas, umedeceu os lábios escondendo o sorriso antes de levantar os olhos para encontrar o que já imaginava. Demi de pé no outro lado da mesa. Bufou com falso aborrecimento largando o lápis sobre o caderno._

_– O que foi? - Selena cruzou os braços sobre o busto. - Vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara de idiota?_

_– Nossa. Eu vim lhe dar uma coisa, mas... - Demi torceu a boca se sentando de frente para a Gomez. - Boa tarde pra você também. - Revirou os olhos depositando a mochila sobre a mesa._

_– Boa tarde. - Respondeu observando a Lovato correr os olhos pelo campus._

_O gramado baixo cercava toda a construção. Árvores eram distribuídas de maneira organizada. De onde estavam podiam ver o chafariz que decorava a entrada da universidade. À esquerda os prédios altos e atrativos abrigavam salas de aulas, secretária, direção, entre outras coisas. Nos fundos do campus o campo de futebol e a quadra poliesportiva não ficavam solitárias, um pequeno teatro se localizava ao lado do ginásio antigo. Ao lado direito e um pouco mais afastado eram os dormitórios, onde as duas dividiam o mesmo quarto._

_– E então? - A voz rouca de Selena ganhou a atenção de Demi._

_– E então o quê?_

_– O que você iria me dar?_

_– Ah.. - Abriu a mochila a procura de algo. - Aqui. - Estendeu um pote de picles._

_– Obrigada. - O sorriso brilhante ganhou os lábios da mais velha ao pegar o objeto._

_– Estava comprando algumas coisas e lembrei que você é meio que viciada. - Uniu as sobrancelhas. - Qual o nome disso?_

_– Picles. - Respondeu já mordendo um._

_– Não é não. - Demi sorriu travessa._

_– Claro que é. - Bufou dando mais uma mordida._

_– Isso não se chama picles. - Cruzou os braços sobre o tampo de concreto presunçosa._

_– Ah não? Como se chama então? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha engolindo os resquícios na boca._

_– Pretexto. - Deu de ombros._

_– Pretexto? - Franziu o cenho confusa._

_– Pretexto pra ficar perto de você._

_Sorriu mais largo vendo Selena revirar os olhos de volta para o pote enquanto a sombra de um sorriso ganhava os lábios rosados._

_– O que está fazendo? - Demi perguntou apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos._

_Selena suspirou folheando o caderno._

_– Lincon._

_– Já? - A voz da Lovato se elevou um pouco ganhando o olhar tedioso da Gomez. - É pra daqui a duas semanas._

_– Não tenho nada para fazer. - Deu de ombros._

_– Porque não quer. - Pegou o caderno de Selena para folheá-lo. - Tiffany está bolando uma festa pra hoje e todo mundo está envolvido._

_– Como se eu fosse mesmo tomar partido em uma festa da Tiff. - Pausou olhando desconfiada para a morena a sua frente. - Em falar nisso. Cadê ela? - Perguntou debochada._

_Demi olhou em volta parecendo temerosa._

_– Deve estar me procurando, pelo horário o treino já terminou, mas Sterling também não me deixa em paz. - Sussurrou como se contasse um segredo._

_Selena gargalhou pegando mais um picles do pote._

_– Eles não sabem que não podem controlar seus instintos? - Riu da careta que Demi expressou._

_– Só você pode controlar meus instintos. - Soltou galante._

_Selena revirou os olhos mais uma vez se divertindo com as investidas falhas da mais nova._

_– Isso é uma coisa que eu não entendo. - Demi apontou para o caderno aberto. - Por que diabos temos que esperar 48 horas após o desaparecimento? Se é certeza que a pessoa não fugiu para quê esperar?_

_– Quer saber uma coisa que não entendo? - Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa dando mais uma mordida no picles. - Como os reféns são idiotas._

_– Hã? - A mais nova ergueu os olhos para encarar os chocolates._

_– Vê se me entende. - Pausou as mãos no ar. - A pessoa sequestrada poderia usar palavras chaves. Ainda mais se sabem onde se encontram. Na maioria das vezes os sequestradores deixam o refém falar com quem está negociando só pra torturar ainda mais. Então os reféns poderiam dar alguma dica sobre seu paradeiro. Se for uma lanchonete falar Catchup, sei lá... - Divagou vendo a Lovato rir._

_– Realmente. Catchup seria uma ótima pista._

_As duas riram juntas da conversa jogada fora._

_– Mas eu concordo com você. - Demi se pronunciou após se controlar um pouco mais. - Se há um jeito do refém dizer onde está, ele deveria fazer._

_– Claro. Eu sempre tenho razão. - Selena deu de ombros presunçosa._

_– DEMI! - Selena deslocou um pouco o corpo para olhar além da Lovato e encontrar a loira vestida de líder de torcida caminhando em sua direção._

_– Acho que te acharam minha pequena fugitiva. - Sussurrou observando a mais nova fechar os olhos e contorcer o rosto em uma expressão de tristeza._

_– Por favor, por favor. - Implorou para Selena enquanto estavam sozinhas. - Vá à festa dela hoje a noite. Não me deixe sozinha com esses malucos._

_– Falou a normal. - Riu vendo a loira cada vez mais perto. - Eu vou, mas vai ficar me devendo essa._

_–Flash Back Off-_

"A não ser que um barco caia na minha cabeça. Acho improvável que me matem em um estalo."

– Taylor? - A voz curiosa e pensativa da Capitã chamou a atenção da Detetive.

– Sim? - Swift abandonou qualquer conversa que estava tendo com Miley para se voltar para Demi.

– À quantos metros da costa Caleb foi encontrado? - Franziu o cenho com os olhos sem foco.

– Trinta metros da costa em direção à oeste. - Respondeu automática. Demi passou a língua pelos lábios.

– Quantos estaleiros existem próximo a essa área? - Levantou os olhos para encarar os azuis competentes.

– Dois.

– Pontos opostos?

– Um próximo ao posto da guarda costeira.

– E o outro? - Estreitou os olhos para a informação.

– Próximo as rochas. - Um brilho compreensivo ganhando os olhos da Swift. - No lado oeste da costa.

– Já sei onde Selena está.


	7. Chapter 7

- Você não pode simplesmente ir até lá. - Miley entrou no vestiário enfrentando a Capitã.

Demi fechou o armário com calma antes de colocar a pistola prateada no coldre da coxa direita. O colete a prova de balas abraçava perfeitamente a camisa cinza do departamento. Apoiou um dos pés no banco longo que dividia o corredor de armários terminando de amarrar o cadarço da bota de cano médio, uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ignorava a Agente.

Cyrus buscou apoio na detetive encostada no portal de entrada, mas tudo o que encontrou foi os olhos azuis à espera da capitã sem intenção de interferir no assunto. Demi amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto rumando para a saída mas o corpo alto de Miley a bloqueou.

– Você pode, por favor, me dar licença? - Pediu baixo e calma.

– Isso é uma missão suicida. - Pausou vendo que as palavras não penetravam nos ouvidos da mais baixa. - Detetive, pode dizer a ela o quão estupido isso tudo é? Que ir até lá assim é uma missão suicida? - Gesticulou para Taylor que se aproximou a passos lentos e com os braços cruzados sobre os seios.

– Isso não é uma missão suicida. - Deu de ombros. Miley dilatou um pouco os olhos em descrença, a boca minimamente aberta. - Já sabemos o necessário sobre o local. Um guarda em cada entrada, o que totaliza três. Um único homem entra e saí a todo momento, parece não ter ficha e muito menos é conhecido. Uma mulher ruiva entrou pilotando uma moto e saiu agora a pouco carregando um pacote médio na garupa.

– Como vocês... - A agente tentou perguntar, mas a loira foi mais rápida.

– Mandei uma viatura vigiar o local. - Explicou com a voz suave, os olhos serenos com um brilho diferente: Hostilidade. - Eu não sou obrigada a lhe informar tudo o que faço.

– Mas deveria. - Cyrus rosnou dando um passo para ficar frente a frente com a Swift finalmente ganhando os olhos castanhos da Lovato sobre si.

– Não. Não deveria. - Demi cortou chamando a atenção das duas. - Ela não lhe deve nenhuma satisfação e o mais importante ela fez; Me manteve informada. Você queria ajudar, não queria? Chegou a sua hora. Agora se me der licença. - Terminou abrindo passagem.

–x-x-x-

Lautiner caminhava pelo pátio escuro sendo acompanhado por uma mulher latina. O cabelo escuro caía em ondas pelos ombros, os olhos de um castanho intenso eram minimamente puxados combinando com a pele morena. O jeans, o tênis esportivo e o casaco de moletom quase a tornavam normal se não fosse pelo distintivo pendurado no pescoço.

– E como ela está? - A voz baixa e profissional da mulher cortou o silêncio.

Lautiner meneou a cabeça olhando para o chão.

– Não sei dizer muito bem. - Ergueu os ombros. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito. - Está mais séria do que de costume.

– Lovato não é uma pessoa que gosta de brincar em serviço. - Cruzou as mãos nas costas fitando o céu estrelado. - Nunca foi.

– Eu sei disso, mas o caso é diferente. É Selena quem está em cativeiro.

– E isso me preocupa. Razão e emoção são duas coisas que não devem andar juntas.

– Mas se não fosse essa combinação nunca teríamos achado a localização dela. - O comentário fez a latina girar o rosto para o Tenente estudando a frase.

– Pode ser. - Considerou estreitando os olhos.

Se encostaram lado à lado no capô da viatura observando a chegada dos mais experientes. Demi surgiu da porta que dava acesso a delegacia sendo seguida por Taylor e Miley.

– Ela está melhor do que eu imaginava. - A mulher franziu o cenho assistindo o trio se aproximar.

– O que você esperava? - O Tenente riu. - Ela foi treinada por você.

O comentário a ruborizou levemente fazendo um sorriso torto aparecer nos lábios fartos, leves linhas aparecendo no canto dos olhos, marcas do tempo.

– Comandante Mitchell? - Demi uniu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para a mulher que lhe lançava um sorriso de lábios selados.

– Capitã Lovato. - Torceu a boca escondendo o sorriso ao lançar a mão em um cumprimento.

Demi ignorou a mão estendida em sua direção puxando a latina para um abraço saudoso. Fechou os olhos com força cerrando os dentes para se manter na mesma postura. A comandante retribuiu o ato notando a expressão surpresa da agente ao lado da Swift.

– Eu não deveria ter colocado Selena nesse meio. - Demi sussurrou entre os cabelos sedosos. A culpa em sua mente finalmente saindo pelos lábios.

– Você não colocou. Ela já estava. Vocês duas sempre estiveram. - A confortou em respeito a amizade antiga. Sentiu Demi acenar a cabeça contra seu ombro.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - A Capitã se afastou do abraço encarando a morena.

– A delegacia não pode ficar sozinha. Temos agentes envolvidos e uma Juíza sequestrada. Bom, alguém precisa ser o apoio. - Deu de ombros.

– Fico feliz que esse apoio seja você. - Suspirou com um meio sorriso de alivio.

– E eu fico feliz com o trabalho que você anda fazendo por aqui. - Acenou a cabeça em um cumprimento à Detetive falando ao rádio transmissor antes de encarar a Lovato mais uma vez. - Não havia pessoa melhor para cuidar da minha antiga área.

– Tive uma boa professora. - Elogiou fazendo a Latina ruborizar pela segunda vez. - Tenente? - Lautiner se desencostou do automóvel se colocando perante ao olhar da Capitã. - Me dê sua arma.

– O quê? - O moreno franziu o cenho com o comando.

Mitchell alternou a atenção do Tenente à Capitã sendo imitada por todos no local aberto.

– Não espera que eu entre naquele estaleiro com uma pistola, certo? - Estendeu a mão um pouco impaciente. - Me dê a arma.

Taylor olhou em volta buscando uma saída, ele não poderia entrar só com uma pistola. Suspirou entregando o fuzil para a morena, deu meia volta no carro abrindo o porta malas puxando dali uma escopeta. A carregou com um sorrisinho de lado enquanto alguns homens o observavam desaprovando a postura presunçosa. Mitchell meneou a cabeça olhando para os próprios pés.

– O quê? - Bateu a porta com suavidade. - Não esperam que eu entre naquele estaleiro com uma pistola, certo?

Demi tremeu os lábios em um quase sorriso com o humor negro do colega.

– David ainda não me passou nada novo. - Swift se aproximou com o rádio transmissor ainda em mãos. - Aviso que estamos a caminho?

Cyrus permanecia por perto calada e atenta aos acontecimentos, um de seus agentes tinha se juntado ao grupo. Demi fechou os olhos sentindo a garganta apertar, passou as mãos pelo pescoço pálido como se pudesse se livrar da sensação estranguladora.

– Não. - Balbuciou. Pausou limpando a garganta discretamente tornando a olhá-los com liderança. - Quero Lautiner, Swift e agente Cyrus comigo. - Instruiu com a voz superior. - Os demais podem se dividir entre as duas viaturas.

– Um ataque frontal. Sabe que isso nos dá 50% de chance de tirar a refém com vida.

Os cinco perto do primeiro veículo desviaram a atenção para a voz masculina que ecoou dentre os outros. Um homem de estatura mediana aguardava a réplica. O cabelo castanho claro perfeitamente penteado com gel, os olhos cor de mel encaravam a capitã sem maldade, pequenos círculos vermelhos se formavam ao longo do rosto branco causado pelo esforço físico. Demi engoliu em seco com a declaração, 50% de chance de resgatar Selena com vida. Expulsou as sensações incomodas mais uma vez voltando a pensar com a razão.

– Teríamos a mesma proporção se negociássemos e esperássemos sentados. - Respondeu abrindo a porta do motorista. - E outra. - Voltou para encará-lo. - Eu estou indo pra trazê-la de volta, então.. - Lançou um olhar para a Comandante que a apoiava sorrindo de maneira suave. - Nossas chances sobem para 100%.

–x-x-x-

Desligaram os faróis enquanto se aproximavam e desembarcavam sem ruídos. Arbustos cobriam a pista principal e grande parte da areia fina. Podiam escutar as ondas do mar quebrando contra as pedras que contornavam o estaleiro, o vento salgado batendo contra os rostos.

– Que bom que chegaram.

Henrie apareceu acompanhado de uma mulher loira. O cabelo preso em um firme coque, pele e lábios rosados, os olhos de um castanho intenso alertas enquanto a mão direita segurava firmemente a pistola no colete que vestia. Alguns se dispersavam cientes do trabalho de vigilância, poucos permaneceram no circulo para resolver o próximo passo.

– O homem entrou a pouco. - A loira soltou com a voz calma. - Não sabemos exatamente o que encontraremos lá dentro.

– Ninguém mais entrou? - Demi levantou os olhos para olhar o estaleiro ao longe.

– Não. E a segurança não mudou.

– Um em cada entrada. Obrigada, Sargento Mendler. - Agradeceu olhando a loira que apenas acenou a cabeça.

– E qual o plano? - Henrie se pronunciou, os olhos rápidos anotando qualquer mudança a sua volta.

– Precisamos saber o que tem lá dentro. Aquele lugar é grande, pode haver uns cinquenta homens. - Lautiner cruzou os braços estudando as possibilidades.

– Como pode haver somente um. - Taylor deu de ombros. - É um lugar discreto, e provavelmente não esperam pela gente.

– Ou esperam. - Miley se intrometeu com as sobrancelhas unidas. - Acham mesmo que seriam relaxados a tal ponto?

– Ela tem razão. - David encolheu os ombros.

Os seis olharam para a primeira entrada do local. Um homem careca e musculoso estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima a porta. Trajava jeans e regata branca, de longe podia ver o coldre marrom pendurado no ombro.

– Não vamos descobrir ficando parados aqui. - Demi puxou a atenção dos outros. - Se eu for pelas rochas.. - Pausou olhando o caminho de pedra cercando os fundos do galpão. - Vocês viram algum movimento lá em cima? - Virou-se para os dois que vigiavam o local a mais tempo.

– Não. - Mendler respondeu de imediato. - E eles parecem muito focados na frente se esquecendo das laterais.

– Se dividam e cerquem a área. Duas linhas como sempre; a de trás dando cobertura à da frente. - Demi instruiu olhando nos olhos de cada um. - Eu vou dar a volta e tentar ver o que tem lá dentro.

– Eu vou com você. - Lautiner se prontificou sem surpreender a ninguém.

– Eu sei. - Buscou o fuzil esquecido nas costas. - Vamos.

–x-x-x-

Os dois homens realizavam a transação em silêncio. A contagem do dinheiro sendo feita em sussurros inaudíveis. Selena piscou os olhos lutando para se manter acordada, as mãos ainda amarradas atrás da cadeira e a boca coberta pelo pano largo. Sentia uma dor desconfortável nos ombros e as pernas estavam dormentes por ficar na mesma posição a horas. Uma fraqueza estranha tomando posse de seu corpo.

Ouviu passos se distanciando, olhou para os dois homens encontrando Mark sozinho com o envelope pardo entre as mãos. O homem de cabelo longo e castanho se dirigia à saída do lugar amplo, o som da sapato caro saindo mais alto com o eco que o galpão proporcionava.

Movimentou as mãos contra as amarras tentando inutilmente se soltar, mais uma tentativa falha. Chacoalhou as pernas tentando se livrar do entorpecimento, os cabelos curtos e desgrenhados lhe caíam a face corada e suada. Viu Mark se sentar confortavelmente na poltrona de couro enquanto zapeava pelos canais de televisão, os olhos verdes pareciam exaustos, talvez excesso de compostos químicos no corpo.

Soltou um suspiro lento jogando a cabeça pra trás, talvez dormir fosse melhor do que ver qualquer jogo ou filme pornô que o traficante decidisse assistir. Os olhos chocolates notou um vulto pelas janelas, talvez uma coruja ou a exaustão provocando alucinações. Olhou através do vidro quebrado, as poucas estrelas naquela área indicavam sol para o dia seguinte, não que isso importasse muito se continuasse presa.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e os abriu. A respiração se dissipou dos pulmões no mesmo instante, os tímpanos quase explodindo com o zumbido, o corpo momentaneamente tenso. Suspirou com uma pinicação conhecida nos olhos ao ver o Tenente Lautiner colocar o indicador em frente aos lábios em um pedido mudo de silêncio, acenou a cabeça inconscientemente antes de lançar um olhar rápido e temeroso ao traficante concentrado em um jogo de basquete. Viu o Tenente caminhar para a esquerda sumindo da janela dando lugar a Capitã.

O olhar compartilhado entre as duas era mesclado em medo e alivio. Sentiu o coração bombeando o sangue em alta velocidade. Os olhos castanhos de Demi se tornaram mais escuros, frios, duros. O minimo movimento no maxilar rígido mostrou que a Lovato cerrava os dentes. Demi deslocou a atenção da Juíza mirando em Mark sentado preguiçosamente na poltrona. Olhou em volta antes de encarar os chocolates novamente. Levantou as mãos realizando uma simples pergunta na linguagem dos sinais: "Só ele?" Selena acenou com a cabeça timidamente e com os olhos brilhantes, mas logo indicou a lateral com o queixo. "Mais do outro lado?" Mais um aceno. Demi acenou informando que tinha entendido, colocou o indicador contra os lábios pendido silêncio assim como Lautiner havia feito e o seguiu pela esquerda deixando a janela vazia.

O som do tiro vindo do lado de fora despertou a atenção imediata e assustada dos dois. Selena arregalou os olhos, a respiração ofegante, o coração descontrolado, o corpo suando frio. Mark pulou do assento tomando a metralhadora largada na mesa, ignorou a refém se dirigindo desconfiado e receoso para a saída.

A Gomez fechou os olhos tentando controlar as batidas violentas contra suas costelas até sentir algo próximo, dedos gelados tentando tirar a mordaça. Piscou os olhos afastando a visão embaçada.

– Está tudo bem. - Ouviu a voz conhecida penetrar os ouvidos. - Vamos tirar você daqui.

Os dedos gelados mudaram para os pulsos. Puxou o ar profundamente afastando o peso horrível da cabeça. Esfregou as mãos no rosto assim que se viu livre das amarras. Notou a cabeleira negra a sua frente enquanto as amarras dos pés ficavam frouxas.

– Demi? - Sussurrou voltando com a respiração irregular.

– Sim. - Tomou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos olhando nos olhos chocolates. - Precisamos sair daqui agora. Você pode andar?

Selena acenou com a cabeça, os olhos trêmulos. A Capitã a ajudou a se levantar e a puxou para os fundos do estaleiro. Escutaram uma batida de porta vinda da lateral, pararam se encostando no casco de um barco com porte médio. Demi puxou o revólver prateado da coxa estudando a munição.

– Eu quero que você pegue isso e vá até a porta dos fundos. - Entregou o armamento buscando o fôlego perdido. Selena a olhou confusa.

– Você não vem comigo?

– Vou ficar te dando cobertura.

– De jeito nenhum. - Retrucou perplexa. - Não vou deixar você sozinha.

– Selena, Taylor está esperando do outro lado da porta. - Explicou impaciente. - Vou estar bem atrás de você. - Olhou pra trás verificando a entrada principal. - Vai logo!

A mais velha pestanejou por um segundo antes de entender que era o certo e o melhor a se fazer. Se inclinou selando os lábios de maneira singela antes de correr em direção aos fundos, se apoiou em uma caixa grande de madeira lançando um olhar para Demi que acenou uma das mãos instigando a Juíza à continuar percorrendo o caminho.

Se desencostou do casco logo que começou a perder Selena de vista. Se movimentou com prudência olhando para todos os lados enquanto seguia os passos que a Juíza tinha realizado até que sentiu a coronhada lhe atingir fortemente na nuca. Sentiu o corpo se desequilibrar caindo no chão frio, a vista escura não queria clarear. O som de passos próximo ao seu corpo fez os sentidos voltarem pouco à pouco, conseguiu ver o cabelo castanho através da visão embaçada. Apalpou o chão seguindo a linha da bandolera mas o sapato lustroso entrou em foco chutando a arma para longe.

– Se eu fosse você não faria isso, Capitã.

Demi fechou os olhos com força ao reconhecer a voz. Estava segura ou estava confusa? Ouviu passos apressados se aproximando. Abriu os olhos conseguindo obter mais nitidez da cena. Miley apontava um revólver em sua direção e Mark acabava de chegar ao seu lado.

– Eu peço uma coisa simples. - Miley pressionou os lábios puxando o cão, os olhos fixos em Demi. - Você só tinha que afastá-la do cargo.

– Desc.. - Mark foi calado com o disparo da arma.

Demi fechou os olhos assim que viu a arma desviar a mira para o alto e o gatilho ser puxado. Miley voltou com a mira para Demi, Mark permanecia calado ao seu lado.

– Não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Você foi ganancioso querendo nossa mercadoria e Caleb de volta, sei apreciar isso. - A agente falou com a voz calma, os olhos ainda encarando os da Capitã. - Cumpra seu papel, faça o que eu tinha mandado. Não irei sujar minhas mãos com isso.

– Sim, senhora.

Miley se afastou seguindo a saída lateral deixando os dois sozinhos. Demi puxou o ar com dificuldade levando a mão à nuca, a dor insuportável atingindo todos os pontos de seu corpo. Trouxe a mão para frente de seus olhos avistando a quantidade de sangue nos dedos, sentiu o chute lhe atingir na boca do estômago.

– Feliz agora? - Mark rosnou assistindo a morena se contorcer no chão. - Você pensa que salvou aquela cadela? - Outro chute. - Primeiro eu vou acabar com você e depois vou atrás dela. - Se abaixou a puxando pelos cabelos negros para que olhasse no rosto abatido. - Aí vocês poderão viver felizes para sempre, no além.

O traficante largou os cabelos da Lovato com violência antes de se afastar, pegou a arma se preparando para terminar o serviço. Demi olhou para o chão tentando pensar no que estava acontecendo, então aquele era o fim?

O disparo ecoou pelo lugar amplo, Demi fechou os olhos com a pulsação forte do coração. O silêncio durou três segundos e então mais um, dois, três disparos chegaram aos ouvidos da Capitã. A respiração voltou ainda mais irregular quando percebeu que nada havia lhe atingido. Abriu os olhos temerosa encontrando Mark deitado sobre a posa de sangue que fluía do corpo forte. Os olhos congelaram sobre a cena por tempo suficiente até que focou em alguém à poucos metros de distância.

Selena parecia petrificada, as mãos seguravam com força a pistola ainda apontada para o homem. Os olhos vagos estavam distantes. Demi se esforçou ignorando a dor ao longo do corpo e se colocou de pé, mancou até a juíza colocando a mão sobre as dela com calma e abaixando a mira do revólver com cuidado. Conseguiu tirar a arma das mãos finas, mas os olhos chocolates continuavam distantes mirando o corpo.

– Selena? - A mais nova chamou preocupada.

– Eu ia abrir a porta. - A voz da Gomez saiu baixa. - Estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas ouvi um barulho e quando olhei pra trás você estava no chão. - Piscou, os olhos começando a pinicar. - Eu me escondi. - Fungou, as lágrimas dando sinal.

– Está tudo bem. - Demi a segurou pelas mãos tentando inutilmente desviar a atenção que a mulher tinha no cadáver.

– Não. - Fechou os olhos com força deixando uma lágrima correr. - Ele ia matar você. - Os chocolates finalmente focaram no rosto da Capitã. Demi estremeceu com o que eles transmitiam. - Eu tive que.. - Abaixou os olhos fungando mais vezes, o rosto banhado pelo dilúvio.

– Sh.. - Puxou o corpo frágil para seus braços afagando os cabelos curtos. - Está tudo bem. Tudo bem.

– Você não entende. - Se afastou do colo conhecido negando com a cabeça com inquietação. - Eu matei um homem. Eu..

– Selena. - Pegou o rosto da mais velha entre as mãos limpando as gotas salgadas. - Se você não fizesse..

– Ele ia te matar. - Completou. Fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro.

Demi sentiu as pernas cederem, mas antes que pudesse cair no chão novamente os braços finos lhe seguraram, os chocolates se tornando preocupados ao estudá-la. A Capitã suspirou olhando envolta. Uma lembrança pulsando na nuca. Ninguém tinha entrado ainda.

– Vamos sair daqui. - Demi disse dura. - Tenho que brigar e tirar satisfação com algumas pessoas.


	8. Chapter 8

Pisou na embreagem passando para a quinta macha com facilidade. A sirene apitando no capô abria a passagem que desejava mas o carro cinza a sua frente parecia acelerar ainda mais. Pisou fundo encostando na traseira do veículo. Puxou o freio de mão girando o volante ao fazer a curva fechada desembocando em uma rua estreita continuando com a perseguição, as paredes dos prédios antigos parecendo cada vez mais próximas. Percebeu que a rua era fechada quando viu o portão de grades que logo foi arrebentado pelo carro da frente. Saíram no meio da avenida engarrafada, buzinas soavam loucamente, o transito completamente paralisado. Miley saiu do veículo e correu por entre os carros, a detetive puxou a chave da ignição saindo do automóvel.

A seguiu até a entrada de mais um beco onde sabia não ter saída, correu pra mais perto mas notou uma pistola ser direcionada para si. Se escondeu atrás de um tonel de lixo enquanto os tiros ecoavam pelo beco estreito. O muro alto estava próximo e Miley encurralada.

– Larga a arma. - Taylor gritou de trás do tonel segurando o próprio revólver. - Sabe que não tem saída.

– E quem vai me impedir de sair? - A voz sarcástica da agente ecoou de volta. - Você?

– Se for necessário, querida. - Sussurrou saindo parcialmente do esconderijo disparando dois tiros seguidos em direção a voz.

Tornou a se esconder quando os disparos foram retribuídos.

– Qual é Swift. Sabe que não vamos sair dessa brincadeirinha de gato e rato. - O grito chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto analisava a munição.

Havia um outro tonel de lixo mais a frente e provavelmente era ali que a outra mulher se refugiava.

– A única coisa que eu sei é que vou acabar com sua raça. - Rosnou raivosa saindo de trás do escudo.

Apertou o gatilho a cada passo que dava tirando qualquer possibilidade de Miley responder e conseguindo se esconder atrás do próximo. Escutou os disparos mais próximos e xingamentos baixos vindo do outro lado do material de lata. Sorriu presunçosa ao analisar a altura do armazenamento de lixo.

– O que foi, detetive? Desistiu? - A risada debochada da Cyrus acompanhou a voz.

–x-x-x-

Observou Selena sorver o café expresso mais uma vez antes de repousar o copo descartável sobre a mesa. Permanecia de pé encostada na porta de sua sala, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça estalavam os dedos em meio à ansiedade e nervosismo. A Juíza ainda não lhe dirigia o olhar, os chocolates vagavam pela sala do departamento parecendo perdidos. O tom alaranjado do lado de fora da janela avisava que o dia estava amanhecendo. Um gemido baixo saiu de Selena que abaixou os olhos para o tampo de madeira, os dedos ágeis limpando rapidamente uma lágrima teimosa que tinha escapado. Demi prendeu a respiração, não era pra ser assim, ela não deveria estar em meio a tudo aquilo, estava tudo errado. O ar pesado saiu da boca entre-aberta enquanto andava em direção a mulher sentada em sua poltrona. Se encostou na beirada do tampo da mesa conseguindo ganhar a atenção da Gomez.

– Eu estou bem. - A voz grossa de Selena avisou baixa enquanto terminava de limpar o rosto.

Demi a considerou por alguns segundos. Selena passou as mãos pelo cabelo o jogando totalmente para trás, o lado esquerdo do rosto bonito ainda revelava o tapa forte que tinha recebido. O casaco azul marinho do departamento cobria a roupa casual que tinha escolhido no domingo de manhã, a regata branca e a calça jeans tinham a aparência surrada. Demi sentiu o sangue ferver ao pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades.

– Eles.. - A Capitã engoliu em seco, o ar ficando abafado. - Eles fizeram algo com você? - Sussurrou temendo em ouvir a resposta.

– Ninguém tocou em mim. - Confidenciou desviando para o copo sobre a mesa.

– Seu rosto.

– Ele me deu um tapa ou dois.. - Pausou fechando os olhos tentando se livrar da lembrança. Escutou Demi inalar profundamente. - Eu estou bem. - Reafirmou parecendo querer se convencer.

– Não está não. - Sussurrou em um riso nervoso enquanto brincava com as próprias unhas.

Selena levantou a cabeça olhando para o sorriso gasto no rosto de Demi, a aparência tristonha tomando conta do semblante bonito. A luta interna se tornando cada vez mais externa.

– Você foi sequestrada, houve aquele incidente mais cedo... - Cruzou os braços fitando o chão.

– Eu matei um homem, mas vou ficar bem. - A mais velha sussurrou rouca desviando os olhos para o copo sobre a mesa novamente.

– Vai. - Fungou levantando o rosto em direção ao teto tentando respirar melhor.

O som fez a Gomez franzi o cenho em direção a morena novamente, os olhos castanhos pareciam inundados por lágrimas.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que talvez.. - Pausou massageando uma das têmporas com os dedos. Selena conhecia aquele ato: Tinha que fazer algo que não queria. - Talvez você devesse voltar para o Texas, ir pra casa de seus pais. - Fechou os olhos engolindo em seco. - Eu não quero que você fique se sentindo culpada por aquele cretino, o que aconteceu no estaleiro foi em legítima defesa e não é necessário você ficar por aqui. Ainda não sabemos onde Cyrus foi parar. O melhor seria você sair da cidade por algum tempo.

– Fugir? - Perguntou seca. - Você quer que eu fuja pra casa dos meus pais? - Rangeu os dentes levemente irritada.

– Selena. - Puxou o ar com dificuldade, flashes aparecendo diante de seus olhos. - Tente entender, eu não posso colocar você em perigo novamente. Não sabemos qual a ligação entre Miley e Mark. Não sabemos se ela sabe o que aconteceu dentro daquele lugar e não sabemos se vai querer se vingar.

– Eu não acredito que está com medo dela. - Bufou negando com a cabeça. - Só falta você querer se afastar de mim.

– Talvez seja o melhor pra você. - Cerrou os punhos arrancando forças para continuar à falar deixando a Juíza boquiaberta. - Meu trabalho inclui riscos e eu não quero arriscar você. Isso tudo é minha culpa. - Soltou fechando bem os olhos. - Não devia ter envolvido você nisso.

– Para com isso. Você não tem culpa de nada.

– Tenho sim. - Abriu os olhos focando na Gomez. - Ele foi atrás de você porque queria me atingir, Selena.

– Você me salvou. - A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios da juíza ao soltar a frase. - Estou segura com você.

– Não diga isso. Nós tivemos sorte. Todos os dias eu saio de casa sem medo de enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas agora? Agora eu só penso que não posso me dar ao luxo de permitir que você fique no meio disso tudo. - Gesticulou enquanto a voz subia gradativamente. - Você não imagina o estado no qual eu fiquei quando descobri que estava no poder deles. Eu não sabia onde ou como estava, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que por mais que eu fizesse tudo o que me pedissem eles iriam te matar. - A voz oscilou na última palavra. - Eu fui muito descuidada. - Disse baixo, o cenho franzido enquanto olhava perdida para o chão. - Se eu não fosse tão metida a durona e tão atrevida não precisaríamos ter passado por tudo isso. Você não precisaria ter feito aquilo.

Selena se levantou após a explosão soltando um suspiro compreensivo. Se colocou entre as pernas da Lovato acariciando o queixo da mulher com o polegar.

– Se você não fosse tão metida a durona e tão atrevida eu não te amaria tanto.

Demi ergueu os olhos baixos para encarar os grandes chocolates a sua frente. Eles pareciam quentes, profundos, sinceros. Sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito ao repassar a frase na cabeça varias e varias vezes, o arrepio na espinha fazendo do momento ainda mais intenso. Talvez fosse a situação, talvez a proximidade, as palavras ditas e até não ditas, mas a força que envolvia as duas parecia palpável. Os corpos se atraíam fortemente, a respiração de Selena era acelerada demais enquanto a de Demi quase inexistente.

– O que você disse? - A Lovato assoprou fraco contra o rosto delicado próximo ao seu.

Selena umedeceu os lábios sentindo os braços conhecidos lhe envolverem a cintura e puxar seu corpo para o encontro do da mais nova.

– Eu acabei de dizer que te amo. - Disse firme porém baixo encostando as testas. - Será que isso é o bastante pra tirar essa ideia estupida da sua cabeça?

Demi abaixou os olhos para onde os seios se juntavam, podia sentir o coração da Gomez martelar contra suas costelas. Um riso surpreso saiu da garganta notando o quanto tudo aquilo tinha se tornado real, o silêncio entre as duas dizia que a Juíza estava à espera de uma resposta.

– Eu.. - Pausou erguendo os olhos para olhar a mulher mais uma vez.

Batidas sutis na porta ecoaram para dentro da sala mas as duas permaneceram no mesmo lugar. Se separaram quando as batidas se transformaram em murros.

– Quem é? - Demi perguntou puxando a arma do coldre e se aproximando cautelosamente da porta.

– Lautiner. - A voz masculina respondeu do outro lado.

Demi destrancou a sala dando de cara com o Tenente, os olhos pareciam perturbados.

– O que foi? - Perguntou preocupada.

– Taylor. - Pausou. - Taylor encontrou a Cyrus.

–x-x-x-

– Mas que merda você foi fazer, Swift?

Demi atravessou a porta do consultório rugindo para a loira sentada na maca recebendo os devidos curativos no rosto por uma enfermeira. Riu assim que viu a figura da Capitã irritada e preocupada parar a sua frente. Não tinha sido nada demais, o combate corporal havia lhe rendido um olho roxo, um arranhado na testa e um corte no lábio superior.

– O meu trabalho. - Tentou sorrir mas torceu o rosto com a dor que sentiu na boca.

– Sua idiota. - Demi desferiu um leve tapa no ombro da detetive. - Você podia ter morrido! Já não me basta toda a adrenalina que tive esse final de semana?

– Relaxa, a cobrinha teve um fim bem pior. - Deu de ombros.

– Não me diga que...

– Não. - Taylor tossiu uma risada. - Ela está viva, mas.. digamos que ela nunca mais poderá usar uma arma novamente.

Demi congelou a expressão neutra na figura debochada a sua frente antes de se render à um sorriso. Balançou a cabeça levando a mão ao coração.

– Agora eu imagino como Selena fica quando faço essas coisas.

– Wou, wou.. - Taylor levantou as mãos com seriedade. - Isso significa que tem uma queda por mim? Desculpe amiga, mas não jogo no time de vocês. - Riu quando recebeu um tapa mais forte no mesmo lugar.

– Palhaça. - Demi suspirou ao ver a enfermeira se afastar. Diminuiu o volume da voz ao continuar. - Você está bem, mesmo? O que aconteceu?

– Eu estou bem. - Se movimentou um pouco incomodada olhando a mulher com uniforme azul abrir a porta. - Não saí da cola dela desde o estaleiro, coletei alguns documentos interessantes pra você analisar, não que eu já não tenha os analisado.

– Muita coisa? - Cruzou os braços se encontrando sozinha com a detetive.

– Tem mais gente envolvida do que você imagina. - Taylor balançou a cabeça decepcionada. - Sabe, ela está no quarto ao lado colando o braço que eu quase arranquei. Que tal fazer uma visitinha amigável?

– Não. Ela não é importante, não merece meu tempo. - Forçou um sorriso girando nos calcanhares. - Tenho que falar com o responsável pela entrada de vocês aqui.

– Hey. - A loira a chamou mais uma vez. - Cadê o Taylor? - Perguntou confusa olhando para o rosto tranquilo da morena.

– Pedi pra ele cuidar de Selena e a levar pra casa. Deu um pouquinho de trabalho, ele estava louco pra vir mas consegui convencê-lo. E você mocinha só sai daqui comigo, me entendeu? - Estreitou os olhos. - Temos um trabalhinho à fazer.

–x-x-x-

Taylor se remexeu no sofá novamente colocando os pés para cima do estofado, os dedos longos seguravam firmemente à camisa fina do namorado. Mexeu um pouco a cabeça tentando encontrar uma posição confortável no peito musculoso do homem que percorria os canais de televisão através do controle remoto. Sentiu a loira se remexer mais uma vez.

– Por Deus! Será que você não consegue ficar parada? - Desligou o televisor a apertando entre seus braços morenos.

– Esse sofá é muito pequeno. - Reclamou. - Quero minha cama. - Completou com um choramingo.

– Pare de reclamar. - A alinhou em seu colo. - É mais do que já tivemos. Temos um apartamento para comer e descansar. Imagina se estivéssemos dentro de um carro como já passamos varias vezes.

Swift levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos quentes de Lautiner, um sorriso safado se alastrando pelo rosto pálido.

– Não lembro de tê-lo ouvido reclamar. - Sibilou o mordendo na bochecha.

Lautiner soltou uma risada contida revelando os dentes brancos e perfeitos enquanto sentia beijos calmos e delicados sendo distribuídos pelo rosto indo em direção ao seu pescoço.

– E não tenho mesmo do que reclamar. - Umedeceu os lábios.

A detetive se afastou do pescoço exposto estreitando os olhos em direção ao moreno.

– Não? O que você acabou de fazer? - Perguntou abusada.

O Tenente ergueu uma sobrancelha, o sorriso ainda presente no canto dos lábios. Olhou de relance para o corredor do apartamento enquanto a mulher aguardava por uma resposta. Olhou para o display do rádio que informava a hora, provavelmente Demi ainda estaria na delegacia e como nos outros dias Selena não sairia de seu quarto até o momento em que a Capitã chegasse. Deixou o sorriso safado se alastrar pelo rosto másculo encontrando com os azuis ainda inquisitores.

– Eu não reclamei. - Disse com a voz aveludada se inclinando para a loira. - Apenas parei pra observar que aqui temos mais espaço do que dentro de uma patrulha. - Swift sorriu se permitindo guiar por Taylor à deitar no estofado.

As bocas bateram juntas em um beijo carinhoso, Swift mergulhou a mão pelo cabelo negro lhe arranhando a nuca. As mãos firmes do Tenente se agarravam à coxa coberta pela calça jeans e à cintura fina. Se afastou ofegante se dirigindo ao pescoço rosado da mulher, fechou os lábios sobre a pele arrepiada aspirando o perfume fresco. Sentiu Taylor se remexer embaixo de seu corpo ao percorrer a língua até o lóbulo onde mordiscou.

– Mas que porra é essa? - A voz veio junto com a batida da porta.

O casal se afastou em um pulo. Lautiner se pôs de pé enquanto Swift se encolhia no sofá. Demi se aproximou a passos largos, a postura visivelmente raivosa e ameaçadora.

– E-Eu.. - Lautiner gaguejou tentando falar algo mas a morena o fuzilou com os olhos vermelhos.

– Eu saio pensando que está tudo sob controle e vocês fazendo de minha sala um quarto de motel. - Gesticulou descrente.

– Dem..

– Onde está Selena? - Demi cortou o chamado da loira descabelada.

– No quarto. Ela está bem. - O Tenente respondeu receoso.

– Ah é? E como é que você sabe? - Cruzou os braços soando seca. - Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que nenhum psicopata a sequestrou pela janela já que as duas pessoas que deveriam estar trabalhando em proteger a testemunha estavam se comen...

– Demi, para! - Swift se levantou parando de frente para a capitã.

A Lovato cerrou os dentes encarando os olhos azuis a sua frente, Lautiner olhava as duas impossibilitado de se envolver.

– Ela está bem. Confia em mim. - Taylor pediu séria observando o vinco entre os olhos da Capitã suavizar. - Todos nós sabemos a preocupação que você anda tendo, não iriamos relaxar se houvesse a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer.

Demi fechou os olhos alisando a testa com o indicador, um suspiro fraco saindo dos pulmões.

– Okay. Só é muita coisa acontecendo de uma só vez. - Respondeu por fim.

Lautiner deixou os ombros cair aliviado mas logo a tensão voltou ao avistar os olhos duros da morena em sua direção.

– O quê? - Perguntou confuso.

– Você é um frouxo. - Demi respondeu ganhando uma careta mal humorada do moreno e um tapa de leve da detetive.

– Mas o que você faz aqui à essa hora? - Lautiner cruzou os braços ainda ressentido pelo adjetivo. - Quem ficou com o departamento?

– A Comandante. - Respondeu simples. - Tive que buscar uma encomenda e se não se importam eu quero conversar com Selena. - Lançou um olhar significativo para Swift.

– Ficou pronto? - Perguntou quase eufórica. Lautiner olhava a interação das duas totalmente perdido.

– Ficou, agora se não se importam. - Andou até a entrada abrindo a porta.

– Que absurdo. Nos expulsando sem dó nem piedade. - Lautiner resmungou pegando a jaqueta de couro sobre a poltrona.

– Pelo tempo que me conhece já deveria saber que não tenho nenhuma dessas duas coisas.

–x-x-x-

– Hey você. - A voz da Juíza rompeu o silêncio do quarto.

Selena se ajeitou debaixo do cobertor ao ver a Lovato fechar a porta atrás de si. Demi atravessou o aposento mal iluminado pelo abajur se despindo do cardigã cinza revelando a blusa preta e apertada que acentuava todas as curvas do tronco perfeito. Puxou o converse para fora dos pés o abandonando junto com a recém peça de roupa jogada no meio do caminho. Se sentou delicadamente na beirada da cama antes de entra para debaixo das cobertas colando o corpo ao da mais velha. Selena não escutou palavras, os lábios macios logo estavam sobre sua boca a beijando com devoção. Soltou um suspiro ao sentir ser envolvida por um abraço firme.

– Como estamos? - Demi perguntou rouca ao descolar os lábios.

– Agora? Muito melhor. - Sussurrou debilmente assistindo o sorriso gostoso crescer na boca vermelha a sua frente. - O que aconteceu? - Puxou uma respiração profunda sentindo o cheiro doce da mulher invadir os pulmões.

– Saudade. - Se movimentou pairando sobre o corpo da Gomez, percorreu o contorno do rosto pequenino com o indicador.

– Não estamos sozinhas, comporte-se. - A repreendeu relutante ao notar os olhos famintos que a fitavam.

– Já cuidei disso. - Sussurrou com um sorriso de canto antes de abaixar o rosto para um novo beijo.

Apertou a cintura fina por cima do baby doll de seda lilás. Selena sugou o lábio inferior pousando as mãos no ombro da mulher a empurrando gentilmente para cima. Demi recuou o rosto confusa.

– Como assim "cuidou disso"? - Resfolegou com a voz grossa. Demi soltou um suspiro pesado.

– Mandei todo mundo embora. - Respondeu rápida, o desejo pulsando em todos os pontos de seu corpo.

– Estamos sozinhas? - Um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios rosados quando a Capitã acenou a cabeça.

Um simples movimento e o jogo tinha virado, Selena se encontrava por cima da mais nova e o cobertor caído ao chão. Demi olhou para os lados, os braços estavam presos acima da cabeça. Olhou para a Juíza sentada sobre sua bacia, o rosto próximo deixava as pontas dos fios castanhos fazer uma leve cócega em seu pescoço.

– Oi. - Mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para a Lovato a sua mercê.

Demi sentiu algo dentro do peito explodir, sua mente enviando imagens e sensações de algumas semanas atrás. Se encontrava no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, com a mesma mulher.

Selena se inclinou um pouco mais capturando a boca doce, as mãos não se demoraram a deslizar para baixo e puxar a camisa preta para fora do corpo pequeno. As mãos da Lovato entraram por dentro da camisola lilás sentindo a textura quente, cravou as unhas na pele lisa provocando um gemido muito fraco para o seu gosto. Girou o corpo fazendo Selena bater com as costas contra o colchão, o cabelo brilhante espalhado pelo lençol. Não esperou para atacar o pescoço cheiroso, os dedos por dentro do tecido fino encontrando a base dos seios. A Gomez lutava pela dominância, já sentia o polegar fazer movimentos circulares em um dos mamilos. Conseguiu jogar Demi contra o colchão mais uma vez. Se afastou olhando nos olhos sedentos. Não iria deixar os planos da primeira noite passarem mais uma vez.

Teve ajuda para jogar a calça jeans que a Lovato usava pelo quarto. O atrito formado pelo roçar dos quadris enviando eletricidade por todo o corpo. Se aproximou da orelha da Capitã mordendo levemente o lóbulo, fechou os lábios em um forte chupão na depressão abaixo. Sentiu o corpo abaixo do seu se contorcer. Encostou os lábios no ouvido da mulher deixando a respiração pesada sair.

– Eu quero que você seja minha.

Demi sentiu o arrepio se concentrar na base da coluna com o tom rouco murmurado ao pé do ouvido, o ventre revirou loucamente a obrigando à pressionar uma coxa a outra. O hálito quente da Juíza batia contra o pescoço pálido enquanto executava beijos e mordiscadas. Os dedos leves abriram o soutien revelando os seios perfeitos, Selena umedeceu os lábios os fitando, a saliva se acumulando na boca. O peito de Demi subia e descia rapidamente, a ansiedade pelos toques misturada à explosão de sentimentos que nunca havia experimentado.

Selena percorreu o caminho do trapézio ao colo com a ponta do nariz delicado aspirando o aroma natural e extremamente excitante que emanava da mulher, alguns beijos eram distribuídos ao longo do caminho. Correu a língua pelo vale entre os seios beijando cada um com calma e carinho deixando a Lovato enlouquecendo ainda mais com a demora.

– Selly.. - Balbuciou sem fôlego. - Por favor. - Fechou os olhos com força enquanto contraia o sexo quente e pulsante.

A mais velha desceu um pouco mordendo a base de um dos seios, arrastou os dentes pela pele no abdômen sentindo uma mão invadir sua nuca e puxar levemente os fios castanhos. Contornou o umbigo com a língua antes de chupar as laterais da barriga definida, um gemido esganiçado chegou aos seus ouvidos à tentando a ir mais rápida porém não foi. Não queria apenas satisfação, queria amá-la. Queria conhecer e amar cada pedaço da Capitã.

Os dedos trêmulos se enrolaram na barra da calcinha rendada, sentiu a respiração ficar pesada. Deslizou o pedaço de pano encharcado pelas coxas grossas e sem se importar onde ele foi parar se posicionou entre as pernas bem torneadas. As afastou querendo mais acesso e depositou uma beijo calmo e molhado na parte interna da coxa. Correu as mãos pelas pernas trabalhadas sentindo a pele totalmente arrepiada enquanto deixava uma mordida leve próxima à virilha.

Demi arqueou as costas quando sentiu a língua quente invadir brevemente seu centro, um gemido mais alto preencheu o quarto em meio a respiração completamente disforme. O dente estimulando o clitóris foi o bastante para o grito agudo vir, Selena beijou e chupou toda a extensão envolta da entrada.

– Selena... - Choramingou impaciente em meio à um gemido.

Sentiu o músculo lhe invadir mais uma vez de forma mais determinada. A respiração alta entrecortada com os gemidos débeis. Demi se agarrou ao lençol descontando ali o incêndio que sentia se acumular no ventre, a reviravolta em todas as partes prazerosas se intensificando a cada investida profunda que recebia da língua lasciva.

– Selly.. - Gemeu completamente rouca. - Eu..

Puxou o ar com mais urgência não conseguindo pronunciar mais nada. Estava vindo, podia sentir. Selena guiou as mãos de encontro as da Lovato fechadas em punho quando sentiu as paredes se fechar contra a língua em movimento. A descarga veio com o grito rasgado saído da garganta. O ventre em brasa se aliviando enquanto o corpo pequeno sofria pequenos tremeliques. Selena lambeu toda a essência jorrada antes de serpentear para cima, fechou bem as pernas tentando aliviar a própria excitação. Se escondeu no pescoço suado da Capitã esperando a mulher se recuperar.

[...]

– Onde você aprende essas coisas? - Demi balbuciou após algum tempo deitadas em silêncio.

Selena riu traçando pequenas linhas na costela nua.

– Não sou nenhum bebê. Sei seguir meus instintos e devo ter aprendido algo nos filmes.

– Filmes? - Abaixou o rosto tendo um vislumbre do sorriso sapeca da mais velha. - Mesmo assim..

– Muito bom para minha primeira vez com uma mulher? - Levantou o rosto olhando para a face corada.

– Primeira vez... - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Como se você não tivesse sonhado varias vezes com isso.

– Verdade. - Jogou o cabelo se deitando sobre o peito nu despreocupadamente.

– Selena! - Esganiçou o nome em meio ao riso provocando uma gargalhada baixa e rouca na Juíza.

Demi à beijou no topo da cabeça a apertando em um abraço protetor. O calor gerado entre as duas e o som do coração compassado eram tudo o que conseguiam sentir. Não existia mais nada para além da porta fechada, apenas as duas desfrutando do momento.

– Qual foi a sentença? - Selena perguntou em um tom receoso.

– O Juiz se certificou de que eles ficarão um bom tempo no presidio especial. A comissão está pra se reunir e comunicar a sentença o mais breve possível. Os oficiais que passaram pelo meu departamento também iram testemunhar, a noticia de que agentes do FBI estavam atrapalhando as investigações e se envolvendo com a máfia se espalhou muito rápido, eles querem resolver isso logo.

– Isso é bom. - Suspirou aliviada.

– Você pensou melhor sobre ir pra casa de seus pais? - A voz baixa de Demi provocou o levantar de Selena.

– Pensei que já havíamos encerrado esse assunto. - Se movimentou na cama se sentando um pouco afastada.

Demi soltou um suspiro baixo fazendo o mesmo ao se apoiar na cabeceira. Os seios desprotegidos chamaram a atenção de Selena fazendo a Lovato sorrir de lado e se levantar em busca de algo para se cobrir.

– Não estou dizendo pra você ir morar com eles. - Explicou pacientemente colocando a calcinha e indo em direção ao armário. - Passar as férias. Seria bom depois de tudo o que passamos. - Terminou vestindo uma camisa xadrez de Selena que cobria até metade da bunda.

– Eu, certo? - Abaixou os olhos para fitar o lençol com um sorriso decepcionado no rosto.

Sabia onde aquilo tudo iria dar, sempre soube. Pensar que a Lovato iria mudar seu jeito de levar a vida era pura idiotice.

– Nós. - A resposta simples fez a mais velha estalar o pescoço em direção a Demi que buscava o cardigã jogado pelo chão.

– Como? - Franziu o cenho observando a Lovato se aproximar com a peça nas mãos.

Demi se sentou enfrente a mulher soltando um suspiro pensativo, não sabia como começar a falar.

– Okay, hora de começar a falar. - Sorriu fraco tomando uma das mãos de Selena entre as suas.

– De.. - Tentou dizer algo mas foi cortada ficando completamente confusa.

– Sh.. Deixa eu falar, tudo bem? - Pediu gentil. Selena acenou lentamente com a cabeça. - Quando você desapareceu eu fiquei com medo, me senti culpada. Só de imaginar que não teria o cheiro de café impregnando o apartamento as seis da manhã, de não escutar suas baladas românticas soando suave nos seus dias de folga, sua risada contida quando acha graça onde não tem. - Pausou fazendo um movimento circular com o polegar nas costas da mão delicada. - Eu não consegui me imaginar sem você. A única maneira que achei de consertar as coisas, de impedir que algo desse tipo acontecesse novamente foi falar para nos afastarmos, e isso foi estupido. - Riu nervosa. Selena a olhava ansiosa. - Onde no mundo que eu resolveria algo me afastando de você? - Se mexeu no lugar procurando as palavras certas. - Eu não tive a chance de responder ao que você me falou quando estávamos em meu gabinete. - Disse séria olhando nos olhos de Selena a deixando tensa com a lembrança. - Quando nos conhecemos eu realmente comecei a gostar de você, e talvez tenha sido seu jeito difícil que fez esse sentimento se fortalecer e ter um lugar completamente especial dentro de mim. - Selena abaixou os olhos sentindo o rosto esquentar. - Me conformei em estar apenas do seu lado, me contentei com o fato de sermos amigas, queria você comigo não importava a forma com a qual vivíamos, mas quer saber? Por muitos dias eu me repreendia por fantasiar o que temos agora. - A mais velha a observou vasculhar os bolsos do cardigã. - Gosto da maneira que você cuida de mim. Gosto até dos foras para minhas cantadas baratas, isso faz de você única. E eu não me arrependo de ter esperado tanto tempo pra isso se tornar real. - Brincou com a caixinha de veludo preta. Selena arqueou as sobrancelhas para o objeto, o coração aos pulos. - Calma, isso não é um pedido de casamento. Ainda. - Riu nervosa. - Mas quero que usemos para definir o que temos.

A caixa se abriu em direção a Juíza revelando as duas alianças de ouro. Três anéis se trançavam sendo cada um de um tipo de ouro diferente: amarelo, branco e vermelho. Pequenos diamantes cravados em seus contornos. Selena fechou a boca assim que notou estar boquiaberta, Demi mordia o lábio enquanto aguardava.

– De-Demi. - Limpou a garganta em meio a surpresa. - Eu...

– Aceita namorar comigo?

"Namorar". A palavra exilada do vocabulário da Capitã. Selena a olhou descrente, o pensamento da Lovato tinha mudado. O relacionamento das duas estava à um "sim" para mudar também.

– A-Aceito. Aceito sim. - Respondeu recebendo um beijo de Demi. - Mas você tem certeza? - A pergunta da Gomez fez a mais nova sorrir.

– É a coisa mais certa que existe em mim. - Retirou uma aliança de dentro da caixinha se aproximando um pouco mais da mulher. - Foi difícil escolher uma aliança pra você. Eu queria algo simples, elegante e delicado.

– E o que a fez escolher essa? - Perguntou olhando para o anel bem trabalhado na mão da morena.

– O significado. - Percorreu o dedo pelo pequeno circulo. - O ouro amarelo representa amizade, o branco fidelidade e o vermelho...

– Amor. - O complemento chamou a atenção de Demi para fitar os olhos chocolates que brilhavam intensamente. - É realmente lindo. - Balbuciou contemplando a pequena joia.

– É seu. - Um sorriso tímido brotou no canto dos lábios vermelhos.

Se fitaram por alguns segundos acompanhadas pela respiração pesada e os corações nervosos.

– Tomei a liberdade de gravar algumas palavras no interior. - Confessou engolindo a saliva.

Piscou os olhos enquanto Selena estudava a aliança agora em suas mãos. A caligrafia elegante revelava a escrita na parte interna. A mais velha deixou um sorriso doce aparecer quando leu a palavra "Início" no ouro amarelo. Logo abaixo as quatro letras formando "Meio" no ouro branco. E por último, no ouro vermelho, "Eterno". Sentiu as vistas embaçarem pelas lágrimas que começavam a chegar, o sorriso parecendo cada vez mais largo.

– Eu não posso afirmar que o que temos será eterno. - Demi sussurrou apanhando a aliança de volta. - Mas sei que o inicio é sólido e o meio é o que sempre vai nos definir.

As bocas colidiram no beijo necessário para o novo começo. Porque ambas sabiam que não era o início, apenas a continuação do meio que se recriava em uma nova história.


End file.
